The Dimension Hoppers
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Three people chosen to save the dimensions will they be able to do it? crossover between Power rangers lost Galaxy, Bioman and Vr troopers with appearances by others down the road note:rating might change later in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series Toei owns the Bioman characters and v.r troopers and Power rangers lost galaxy belong to Disney...err Saban **

**Note: For people not familiar with two of these shows I'll put character info at the end (it's probably needed considering one show hasn't been on TV since 1997 and the other was on in Japan in 1985) okay on the Bioman character personalities I'm using some of the stuff from the English dub that was done in the Philippines (anyone who has watched Bioman subtitled please correct me if I mess up the personalities have to wing it till the site with the Japanese episodes comes back up).**

**Prologue**

All is strange and quiet when suddenly what sounds like a buzzing sound suddenly fills the room. The cause of which appears to be a computer of some unknown technology that is being controlled by what looks like a ghost of some sort. "I hope I am not making a mistake." the ghost says as he presses some keys. A few seconds later there is suddenly a show of light as three women between the ages of eighteen and twenty two are teleported into the room.

"Where are we?" asked one girl that had blonde hair and was wearing glasses and was wearing some sort of uniform.

"If this is because the guys are playing with the holographic programs again I am going to throttle them." Muttered one of the other two girls that appeared to be of Asian descent and dressed like it was the 1980's and had dark hair and dark eyes.

"This is definitely not the work of Grimlord." Muttered the third person who like the first person had blonde hair and was dressed casually.

"Welcome," said the ghost like figure "I have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" asked the blonde with glasses

"I am known as the keeper I have summoned you three here for a specific purpose."

"What is it?" asked the other blonde

"Due to unforeseen events what is known as a rip is appearing in each dimension causing events to spiral out of control, if these rips are not stopped it can cause a chain reaction destroying all other dimensions, I chose you three to stop the events that will cause these rips."

"Why us and why not you?" asked the last person

"That is an excellent question, I would have gone myself but since I am a ghost I am bound to this place as for why I chose you three I scanned all dimensions for people that are perfect for this job, I scanned your dimensions I noticed you three are among some of the others that realize things can't always ended positively and will do what is necessary to win."

"So just us three are doing this?" the blonde without the glasses asked as she looked at the other two people.

"For now," The keeper replied "there might be others to help you with this along the way."

"Do we have a choice on this?" asked the girl with dark hair

"You do if you decide against this I will try to find others."

"I'm in," said the girl with glasses "I'm a power ranger I can't stand by and let something be destroyed if I can stop it."

"I'm in as well," the other blonde said "I wouldn't be a good v.r trooper if I didn't try to help."

"What about you?" the keeper asked as he looked at the last member

"I want no part of this," the girl said with a neutral face "but if I don't do anything then I would be no better then the villains I try to help stop I'm in."

"Good to know," the keeper said as he sent three bracelet like objects to the three "these are called the digitizers they will help you travel the dimensions with no problems."

"What about our powers?" asked the blonde with glasses

"Your powers depending on their source should work normally."

"That's good to know," the blonde with glasses said as she looked at the other two people "I guess if we are going to be working together we should know each others names and powers my name is Kendrix Morgan I'm the lost galaxy pink ranger."

"My name is Kaitlin Star I'm a member of the group known as the v.r troopers I really don't have a color designation." The other blonde said

"I guess I should give my name as well," the last member said "My name is Mika Koizumi I'm the member of the Bioman team known as yellow 4."

"So out of curiosity what year is everyone from?" Kendrix asked "In my world it's the year 1999."

"It's 1997 at home." Kaitlin said

"It just turned 1984."Mika replied as the other two looked at her to answer the question

"So we have two people whose dimensions are two years apart and the last thirteen years apart this ought to be interesting." Kaitlin muttered

"So you guys are from the future?" Mika asked in surprise "Wow I wonder how things have advanced between your time periods and mine even if it is different dimensions."

"So since we have to work with each other out of curiosity what is everyone's occupations?" Kendrix asked "I'm a scientist on a space station well now it's on another planet since the space station got trashed."

"I'm a newspaper reporter in my dimension," Kaitlin replied "Mika how about you?"

"I didn't really have a job I was trying to become a photographer and trying to make it to Africa but the whole ending up as a Bioman pretty much killed that idea."

"Why Africa?"

"My brother was a photographer in Africa before he died I was trying to follow in his footsteps." "So Kendrix what made you decide to be a scientist on a space station?"

"Well I always liked science and I didn't really have anything to keep me on earth so I figured I would go and see the universe." "Kaitlin what about you?"

"Well I always liked taking pictures and investigating things it just kind of clicked after that, although sometimes it does cause a bit of a problems mainly when Grimlord causes some kind of havoc sometimes I wish Ryan did find out his human identity so we can end the battle with him once and for all."

"You like taking pictures as well," Mika said with a slight smile "oh I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine."

"Wait a minute," Kendrix said "what about our home dimensions, they might need our help knowing my luck as a ranger Trakeena might come back to life again I don't know if four rangers can handle her."

"Don't worry," the keeper said "when I brought your three here no time will have passed in your dimensions when you go back eventually less then an hour will have passed."

"So when do we start this thing?" Kaitlin asked as an alarm went off

"About now," the keeper said as he hit some keys "The rips are starting you three better get going the computer will automatically send the coordinates of the dimension as well as what is needed to be done to your digitizer."

"Hey do we come back here in between or do we go straight to the next mission?" Kendrix asked

"The digitizers will inform you as well as help you travel the dimensions in one piece if you remove the digitizer you will not be able to travel and will be stuck in that particular dimension, when you transform into your forms the digitizer will go under your uniform or armor to avoid damage, good luck all of you." The keeper said as the three started fading out of the dimension "You three are going to need it."

**End of Chapter**

**Well that's the first chapter where will this trio end up and what kind of chaos will they meet?**

**Mika: I am not going to quote Ryoga from _Ranma ½ _so don't ask.**

**Me: I wasn't going to have you do that um can you go back with the others before too much is spoiled.**

**Mika (walks off) as long as I don't end up in _Ideon_ or I am going on strike.**

**Well anyway before anyone else comes out here complaining here is info for people who have not seen these series.**

**Name: Kendrix Morgan**

**Series: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999)**

**Info: Kendrix was a scientist on the space colony Terra Venture; she first became the Pink lost galaxy ranger after pulling the pink quasar saber from the stone it was entrapped in. Kendrix was presumed killed after destroying the savage sword months later to save the life of fellow pink ranger Cassie Chan, somehow she was brought back to life after the five quasar sabers were returned to the rock they were imprisoned in.**

**Name: Kaitlin Star**

**Series: Vr Troopers (1995-1997)**

**Info: Kaitlin Star had been friends with Ryan Steele and JB Reese for years. She was with the two at Tao's dojo when professor Hart summoned them to the lab where all three received their powers. Kaitlin also worked as a reporter for the newspaper Underground voice daily.**

**Name: Mika Koizumi**

**Series: Choudensi Bioman (1984-1985)**

**Info: Mika was chosen to be a Bioman due to the fact that her ancestor had been bombarded by the bio particles along with the other four. Although she was reluctant at first to join up with the rest of the team she recognized how bad the situation was and did eventually join the team. Though Mika is a bit of a loner she will come through when needed to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no clue where it has run off to.**

**Chapter 1: where it went wrong**

"Is it me or does it like there was a lot of trouble here?" Kaitlin asked as the group materialized in the ruins of a park.

"It looks like there might be a problem here with monsters," Kendrix said "anyway if I am reading the information from the digitizer right we are in Angel Grove in the year 1993."

"I wonder what happened here." said Mika

"Come on let's look around," Kaitlin said "Kendrix you know the most about past ranger groups any idea what is going on?"

"I don't remember much of this being mentioned in the ranger archives for the rangers of this time."

"Speaking of which is that them?" Mika asked as two figures in pink and yellow spandex were busy fighting a figure in green spandex.

"That looks like the green ranger of the mighty morphing group this must be when he was still under that spell. Although I wonder where the rest of the team is."

"Look." Kaitlin said as the figure in green teleported away.

"Come on we need to find some information." Kendrix said as she led Mika and Kaitlin away. "Something is not right there should have been five rangers fighting that green ranger not two where are the others?"

A while later the trio came across a newspaper that had been left on a bench. "According to this in one of the last few battles between the power rangers and Rita Repulsa three Civilians were killed; Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, and Zach Taylor."

"That explains what happened to red, black and blue then"

"Now what?" asked Kaitlin

"We need to keep an eye on the other two as well as the green ranger," Kendrix said as she spotted a computer store nearby and walked over "cover for me."

"What are you doing?" asked Mika as Kendrix started hitting keys on a computer

"I'll tell you in a minute and I'm done come on lets go."

"What did you do?"

"I hacked into the computer of the local high school so we could keep an eye on the two remaining rangers I set myself up as a teacher since I am too old to pass as a student; I set you two up as seniors."

"We have to go through high school again?"

"Just deal with it Mika it's only as long as we are in this dimension."

"Fine but I reserve the right to complain about it the entire time, well at least I won't have to wear a uniform this time."

"So what's the plan?" Kaitlin asked

"We'll start at the school in a couple days, Mika I got you in as a foreign exchange student and I set it up so it looks like Kaitlin's family is hosting you that way if you two leave at the same time it isn't suspicious." "Mika I set you up to have classes with Kimberly Hart and Kaitlin your classes are with Trini Kwan."

Meanwhile at the command center...

"Ay yi yi Zordon, I am receiving weird readings." Alpha said

"Calm down Alpha," Zordon said "can you get a better description?"

"One of them seems similar to the rangers powers but it also seems different like it is more powerful, I'm not even sure on the other power source it also seems similar to the rangers but the signature is different."

"Keep investigating Alpha, but don't inform Kimberly and Trini until you have more information, with the loss of the others and the recent events I don't want to have to put more pressure on them if avoidable, they might be rangers but they are also still children."

Angel Grove high school a few days later...

"Class we have some new students," Mrs. Appleby said "please give a warm welcome to Kaitlin and Mika."

"Um hello it's nice to meet you all." Kaitlin said while Mika just waved as she leaned back

"Now then we can proceed with the lesson."

A couple hours later class got out

"That was a long class; I don't think that teacher likes me very well." Mika said

"It probably didn't help you fell asleep." Kaitlin pointed out

"Like it's my fault I found the subject boring considering I knew it since ninth grade."

"Anyway back on to the original topic did you discover anything about Kimberly and Trini?"

"I think it's just me but observance Kimberly looks like she is heading for a nervous breakdown and it looks like Trini is bottling things up."

"You sure?"

"At least about Trini anyway I did the same thing when my brother died when I was 14, though what I am worried about is what will happen when she can't bottle anymore."

Just then there was a commotion, the source of the disturbance appeared to be Trini arguing with someone dressed in green.

"I am warning you Tommy stay away from Kim you traitor you caused her enough grief."

"I will do what I want yellow ranger," Tommy said in a whisper "my empress orders you and your pink friend to be destroyed."

"Are they at it again?" one student asked as Tommy stormed off with Trini glaring at him the whole time.

"We're new here what do you mean again?" Kaitlin asked

"Trini and Tommy have been butting heads over the last few weeks since Jason Scott was killed and Tommy practically started stalking Kimberly."

"Has Trini had any other mood swings since Jason Scott was killed out of curiosity?"

"We did have one incident before, this one punk that used to hang out with Bulk and Skull a while back was making fun of Jason being killed, Trini lost it and broke his nose."

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem but be careful after that incident even Bulk and Skull are a little scared of Trini."

Just as that particular student left Kaitlin and Mika saw Kimberly walk up, she looked pale and had what looked like bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Poor thing she looks really bad." Kaitlin said in sympathy

"Uh oh we have a problem." Mika said as two punks (not bulk and Skull came up to her.)

"Hey babe you want to go on that date now?" one of the punks asked

"For the last time Pike I don't want to go out with you get it through your brain Bulk and Skull have more brains then you do." Kimberly growled

"Come on baby!"

"I said no."

"Slash hold her, she needs to be taught a lesson." Pike ordered

"Hey why don't you leave her alone?" Mika said as she walked up with Kaitlin right behind her

"Oh are you going to make me new girl?"

"Only if you don't leave her alone, she obviously doesn't like you."

"Tell you what you're new so I'll give you a tip of advice," Pike said as he put a hand on Mika's shoulder "I can have any women I want stay out of this."

"Well then let me give you a tip of advice," Mika said with a smirk as she grabbed his arm and threw him "Don't touch me and when a girl says no she means no."

"Slash teach her a lesson!" Pike ordered from where he was laying after he landed right before Mr. Caplan walked up

"What is going on here?" Mr. Caplan asked

"Pike was harassing Kimberly again and the new girl threw him when he grabbed her." one student said.

"Pike I warned you about this before go my office I will be there shortly."

"You got lucky new girl." Pike said as he stormed off

"Now Mika I understand you meant well but you still have to be punished for how you handled it detention after school."Mr. Caplan said

"Yes sir." Mika said as Mr. Caplan left

Um hi thanks for helping me." Kimberly said

"No problem I would have done it for anyone I hate bullies and perverts." Mika replied

"I'm Kimberly; you're in some of my classes aren't you?"

"Yeah I saw you earlier my names Mika and this is my friend Kaitlin."

"Hi nice to meet you," Kaitlin said "So what class do you have next?"

"Chemistry, I heard they hired a new teacher hopefully this one is competent, the last one almost burned the school down."

"I hope so I have that class next as well." Mika said

"I'll see you guys later I have history next." Kaitlin said as she went down another hallway.

"Okay see you after school."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Kimberly asked

"Oh not very long, her family is hosting me until the end of the school year, I would have started here earlier with the other foreign exchange students but there was a problem with my transcripts."

A few minutes later Mika and Kimberly arrived at the chemistry class.

"Hello class," Kendrix said from behind the teacher's desk "my name is Mrs. Morgan and I will be your chemistry teacher for the semester." "Now if we can get started we will go over the formula for stink bombs, kind of a refresher course although I will stress one thing right now I will not tolerate people goofing around in here, chemistry can be dangerous if you don't pay attention to what you are doing it can get you hurt or killed, are we all clear on this?"

"Yes ma'am." The class replied back

"Good now let's first start by collecting our ingredients."

Sometime later the class was up

"Well done everyone, next class we will go over acids as well as various safety issues, class dismissed Mika please stay after I need to talk to you."

"Any luck on the two girls?" Kendrix asked after everyone else had left

"I met Kimberly earlier she seems nice but distant." Mika replied

"I heard about what happened earlier, I'll have Kaitlin keep on an eye on Kimberly while you are in detention."

"What about Trini?"

"She's in detention as well, anyway be careful I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

"I will don't worry."

A few hours later school got out

"Excuse me is this the classroom where detention is supposed to be held?" Mika asked as she entered the room

"Yes this is, take a seat," Mr. Caplan ordered "Now I have a meeting to attend to shortly but I will be back afterwards and everyone better still be in here." With that said Mr. Caplan left

"Hello," said a quiet voice to Mika's right "I'm Trini thank you for helping Kimberly earlier."

"Nice to meet you I'm Mika and no problem on helping Kimberly, I would have done it for anyone I hate bullies and perverts."

"So how long are you in detention for?" Trini asked

"I'm not sure Mr. Caplan didn't say, how about you?" Mika replied

"About another week I'm in here because I lost my temper and broke a punk's nose after he made some remarks about my friend who was killed."

"Your attention please," said a voice that had suddenly just came over the intercom "We are under a monster attack please remain where you are."

'I have to get out of here Kim's on her own.' Trini thought to herself

'I hope Kaitlin and Kendrix can help Kimberly.' Mika thought to herself at the same time

Meanwhile at the park Kaitlin and Kendrix were running towards the source of the chaos and spotted Kimberly morphed and fighting both Goldar and the green Ranger.

"Come on she needs help."

"Right trooper transform, we are v.r!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Give up Pink ranger you can't beat us both!" Goldar said right before he was hit from behind

"Someone say pink ranger?" Kendrix asked

"Who are you?" Kimberly asked warily

"Easy we're friends," Kaitlin said "I'll deal with the green ranger you and pinkie take Goldar."

"Got it be careful."

Meanwhile in detention

"What is going on out there?" Mika asked impatiently

(beep beep beep) "What is that?"

"Oh sorry that's my pager my parents are probably checking up on me since there's a monster attack going on." Trini replied

Suddenly what sounded like a shrill alarm started ringing

"Come on," said Trini "we better go that's the fire alarm." With that said the two left the room and went in separate directions

Back at the battle…

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked Kendrix who had just been thrown back

"I'm fine I have been through worse."

Just then what looked like two daggers flew through the air nearly hitting Goldar.

"Leave my friend alone!" Warned a morphed Trini as she ran up.

"I thought you were in detention." Kimberly said

"I was but someone pulled the fire alarm, who are they?" Trini gestured to Kaitlin and Kendrix

"I don't know they just showed up and were helping me."

"Four of you huh, this ought to be more of a challenge then." Tommy said as he joined up with Goldar only to have a laser blast barely missed him.

"Make that five." Mika said as she arrived transformed

"So now there are five of you now big deal." Tommy said

"You guys ready?" Kendrix asked as she pulled out her saber

"Let's do this." Mika said as she pulled out her own sword while Kaitlin split into two people

"Kaitlin 1, 2 and I will deal with Goldar, Mika help Trini and Kimberly against the green ranger." Kendrix ordered "Everyone be careful."

"So any ideas?" Mika asked as she stood next to Trini and Kimberly who was preparing her power bow

"I got an idea," Trini whispered "distract him till the pink ranger can fire some arrows off maybe we can get him when he isn't looking."

"It's worth a try."

Meanwhile with the other group

"Geez it's like Vilamax all over again." Kendrix said as she blocked a sword strike from Goldar. "Either of you two have a plan?" the pink lost galaxy ranger asked the two v.r troopers as a loud voice was suddenly heard

"Goldar, green ranger report back here!" Rita Repulsa yelled

"Another time rangers." Goldar said as him and the green ranger teleported away

"That was too easy something is up." Mika said

"I agree," Kimberly said "so who are you three?"

"We're friends," Kendrix said "and in two cases I guess you could say fellow rangers."

"Why have we never met you before?" Trini asked suspiciously

"We usually aren't in this area." One of the Kaitlins replied

"Well thanks for helping us." Kimberly said

"No problem," Mika replied "by the way your watch is beeping."

"We have to go thanks again." Trini said as her and Kimberly teleported away

"Come on we better head back as well." Kendrix said as the group left.

Meanwhile at Rita's palace…

"You summoned us back my queen?" Tommy asked

"Yes Green ranger there is a change in plans, I want you to bring back that sword the other pink ranger was using if we can unlock its full power we can crush Zordon and the remains of his rangers once and for all." Rita replied

"My queen who were those people I didn't recognize any of those three?" Goldar asked

"I don't know although two appeared to be rangers, apparently not any of the rangers Zordon has had in the past although the third person seemed to be some type of robot."

"What is so special about that sword anyway my queen?"

"According to the legends I have heard those swords belonged to a group of rangers millenniums ago, in their last battle the swords which some referred to as the quasar sabers were entrapped in stone waiting for the next group to come."

"But then wouldn't Zordon send his rangers for them?"

"He would if he knew the legends were true but he had no contact with this group."

"What would you have us do your highness?"

"Here is my plan."

**End of chapter**

**This seemed like a good point to stop**

**Sorry this wasn't a more exciting chapter but I have to set this up.**

**Note: Okay for people familiar with Bioman it was never said how old Mika was when her brother died so I made that up.**

**Next chapter: Rita sets her plan in motion, what has she cooked up and what will happened when someone is forced to fight against their will? Find out in the next chapter Green vs. Yellow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: it pulled a Ryouga Hibiki so it won't be back until who knows when.**

**Chapter 2: Green vs. Yellow**

A while later the group was walking towards the youth center when they ran into Kimberly and Trini

"Oh hi," Kimberly said "what are you guys doing here?"

"We got a bit bored and felt cooped up so we figured we would head over to the youth center." Kaitlin replied

"So why don't we walk together?"

"Sure."

"So Mrs. Morgan what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked Kendrix

"I'm new in this town as well, so I figured I would walk around and I ran into Kaitlin and Mika," Kendrix replied "and we aren't in class right now so you can call me Kendrix."

"Oh okay, Kendrix." With that said the group started walking again until a bunch of gray creatures appeared in front of them

"What are those things?" Kaitlin asked

"Putties." Trini said as her and Kimberly fell into defensive stances with the others following suit.

"So how do we defeat these things?" Kaitlin asked as she blocked a punch from one putty while Mika hit another one with a sidekick

"Just keep fighting them until they retreat." Trini replied as she hit another putty with a crescent kick.

"Uh oh we have a problem." Kendrix said as Goldar appeared

"What do you want?" Trini growled as she had to restrain herself from morphing

"Besides your destruction, hand over the quasar saber."

"Oh crap how did he find out about that?" Kendrix muttered under her breath

"Even if we did have that whatever that is we would not give it to you." Kimberly growled

"Fine then I will take it by force." Goldar growled as he shot a beam at Kendrix only for Mika to jump in front of her and take the hit causing her to disappear

"Forget this, transform" Kendrix yelled "Go Galactic!"

"Trooper transform, we are Vr!" Kaitlin yelled

"What the heck, more rangers?" Kimberly asked

"We're sort it out later we better morph as well," Trini said "Saber-tooth tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Attack!" Goldar yelled as he sword dueled with Kendrix while the others fought with some putties for a few minutes until both Goldar and the putties disappeared.

(Beep beep beep)

"Rangers report back to the command center and bring your new allies with you." Zordon ordered

"Right." Kimberly said as Kendrix grabbed onto her while Kaitlin grabbed onto Trini and the group teleported away.

"Wow," Kendrix said as the group arrived in the command center "I have heard stories of this place but I never thought that I would get to see it."

"Who are you two I have never seen you before?" Zordon asked

"My name is Kendrix and this is Kaitlin."

"How is it you posses the quasar saber it has been lost for millenniums according to the legends I have heard?"

"Sometime in the future at least in my dimension me as well as a few others will pull them free from where they were entrapped."

"Dimension?" Alpha asked from where he had been monitoring the consoles.

"I guess I should explain that me as well as Kaitlin and Mika are from other dimensions we were summoned to fix the dimensions."

"Speaking of which we better find her I hope she is okay." Kaitlin said

"Zordon would it be possible to track her?" Trini asked

"It is possible if we can find a way to track down and pinpoint her signal."

"Wait a minute maybe we can track her through the bio particles." Kendrix said

"The what?" Kimberly asked

"Mika told us about it, it's a type of genetic template which allows her to have her powers."

"It's worth a try." Kaitlin said as Kendrix went over to a console.

"This might take a while," Kendrix replied "I hope Mika's okay."

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Where am I?" Mika asked as she looked around the desolate area.

"You are in the dark dimension," The green ranger said from behind her "my empress orders either for you to surrender or be destroyed."

"I'll pass on either." Mika said as she got ready to transform.

"You know that won't work, your powers should be blocked here."

"Only one way to find out, Yellow Four!" Mika yelled as she transformed into her Bioman form

"You asked for it." the green ranger said as him and yellow four charged towards each other (**cue the song**_** Headstrong**_** by trapt**)

"It's too bad I have to destroy you, my empress would appreciate having you." Green Ranger said as him and Yellow four traded blows

"Thanks but the working for evil bit isn't really my thing." Yellow four said as she summoned her sword while the Green Ranger summoned a ball of energy at the same time unfortunately Yellow Four had summoned lightning from her sword and both the attacks collided knocking each other back.

"Ow that hurt." Mika said as she stood up un morphed while the green ranger who was somehow still morphed got up slowly.

"Are you ready to give up yet, you don't even have your powers?" the green ranger groaned

"I don't need them to kick your ass." Mika said as she fell into a defensive stance

"Your funeral." green ranger said

'Maybe if I can find his power source I can cut it off.' Mika thought to herself as she dodged a tornado kick only to be caught by a punch

"Not bad, but Farrah Cat hits harder then you do." Mika said out loud

"Very funny, no one is better then me" green ranger said arrogantly

'Wait a minute,' Mika thought to herself as she noticed something while dodging green ranger's attacks 'The coin is the power source, but how can I grab it?'

'I got an idea lets try this.' Mika thought to herself as she faked an axe kick only to drop down and try to grab the coin while the green ranger was off balance only to be slightly shocked and to have the wind knocked out of her.

"Are you done yet?" green ranger said as he stalked forward

"Not really," Mika said with a smirk as she tried to catch her breath "aren't you forgetting something?"

"My power coin!" Tommy yelled as he noticed he was suddenly unmorphed and he charged forward

"Fine lets end this." Mika said as both charged towards each other.

"Ahh" Tommy screamed as he was kicked in the chest bruising some ribs while he launched a kick of his own at the same time towards Mika breaking her arm.

Just then Mika was enveloped in a beam of yellow light as Tommy grabbed onto her (end song).

Back at the command center

"I got her!" Kendrix yelled "But I am receiving a second reading, Alpha can you set up a force field please?"

"Right away." Alpha said as he hit some buttons on the console separating Mika and Tommy after they had teleported in.

"Let me out!" Tommy yelled from behind the force field

"Hey are you okay?" Kaitlin asked in concern after seeing the way Mika was holding her arm

"I've been better I think my arm is broken, oh here take this." Mika said as she handed over the green power coin

"Alpha take Mika to the medical room." Zordon ordered

"This way please." Alpha said as he led Mika away

"Zordon do you know how to break the spell on Tommy?" Kimberly asked

"We will do our best," Zordon replied "Kendrix can you please tell us what happened in your dimension?"

"In my dimension Tommy was freed from the spell when the sword of darkness was destroyed according to the archives."

"The sword was destroyed here but the spell wasn't broken." Trini said somberly

"So history has already gone in a different direction." Kendrix said

"What can you tell us about what happened in your dimension?"

"From what I know according to the archives, after the spell was broken the six rangers battled Rita and later lord Zedd among others until they eventually stepped down passing their powers on to others."

(beep beep)

"Whats going on?" Kaitlin asked

"That is the alarm observe the viewing globe." Zordon said as the group turned to face the object

"Oh terrific." Kimberly said as a giant Goldar was shown rampaging through town

"We have to stop him."

"But how we can't call the megazord without the others to pilot their zords." Trini said

"I have an idea," Kendrix said "Zordon do you have the dragon dagger in your possession?"

"I believe so in one of the previous battles with the green ranger one of the rangers was able to grab it when he dropped the dagger."

"Okay here is my plan."

Meanwhile in town..

"Come out rangers!" Goldar yelled as he destroyed another building right before the saber-tooth tighter, Mastodon and Triceratops dinozords arrived.

"Are you sure about this?" Kimberly asked from inside the Mastodon zord "I don't know if we can pilot these right or not these aren't our normal zords."

"I think so," Kendrix said from inside the triceratops "Trini, you ready?"

"All set." Trini said from inside her own zord

"Good, Kaitlin it's up to you."

"Right." Kaitlin said as she put the dagger up to her mouth and started playing a tune summoning the dragonzord, as soon as the zord arrived a different tune was played causing the four zords to combine into one robot.

"MegaDragonzord initiated!" the three said as they arrived in the cockpit.

"Wow I never thought I would be here." Kendrix said as the Mega Dragonzord charged forward and traded blows with Goldar

"You are no match for me, prepare to join Scorpina." Goldar said as he charged forward

"There is an opening, use it." Kendrix said as the mega dragonzord pulled out a staff with a drill on the end.

"Mega Dragonzord power up!" the trio yelled as the drill started glowing with power.

"Mega Dragonzord Strike!" the three yelled as the staff was pointed drill first and rammed forward impaling Goldar who could not stop his charge in time.

"Y-you won," Goldar gasped "but you won't be able to stop my empress for long, Scorpina I am coming." Goldar said as he fell back and exploded

"Did we just defeat Goldar?" Trini asked in shock

"We did." Kimberly said also in shock at their victory

"Rangers teleport back to the command center." Zordon ordered

A few minutes later the rangers and Kaitlin arrived back at the command center

"Welcome back." said Mika who had just come out of the medical room with her arm bandaged and in a sling

"Hows your arm?" Kendrix asked

"Alpha says it should be fine in a few weeks."

"Rangers we have discovered how to break the spell on Tommy." Zordon said

"What is it?"

"The spell is connected directly to Rita to break it we will have to destroy her."

"We need to plan this," Kendrix said "Kaitlin do you have enough power left for this?"

"Should be no problem depending on how long the battle lasts." Kaitlin replied

"Okay that's four people then."Kendrix said

"Make that five." Mika said

"Mika no you're injured."

"I don't care I can't leave you guys to do this alone."

"I have an idea, but it's a bit risky and possibly might not work," Kaitlin said "Zordon is it possible for me to access The megazord with Kimberly and Trini?"

"It should be possible as long as you go in there with another ranger, but if you go in by yourself it might not work," Zordon replied "what is your idea?"

"Me and the others pilot the Megazord while Mika uses the dragon dagger to control the Dragonzord."

"It's worth a try." Kendrix said as the alarm went off

"Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said as the group turned to look at the viewing globe which showed Rita and her minions raising chaos around town."

"This is it," said Kimberly "wait though if we go how do we know Tommy won't escape?"

"Leave that to me." Kendrix said as she hit some keys "There he won't escape now I put a jammer field around his cell, he can't get in or out too easily until I take it down."

"Let's go." Trini said

"It's morphing time, Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Trooper Transform, we are VR!"

"Yellow Four!"

"Good luck and may the power protect you." Zordon said as the group teleported out to battle

**end of chapter**

**Next chapter: We are now coming up to the final battle for this arc what will happen find out next time.**

**Kendrix: hey you have people back here complaining about other stories, one of which is arguing with Mika about which yellow four goes where and a vampire version of Cassie running around with some trigger happy nut in a red trench coat.**

**Me: oh great anyway till next time (grabs a tranquilizer gun to stop the out of control muses).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alucard blew it up before I got the muses under control go read it in an earlier chapter if interested.**

**Chapter 3: battle time**

A few minutes later the group arrived at the area where they had seen Rita and her minions earlier.

"Mika I know you are going to fight with me on this but stay back you are injured." Kendrix ordered

"I'll be find I've had worse." Mika complained as they spotted Rita and her minions

"Mika and Kaitlin take Baboo I think that's his name, I'll take care of his partner."

"You aren't going alone." Kaitlin ordered as she split into two people "Take her with you."

"Kaitlin, no you know how much power that takes when you split into two people."

"I don't care limited power or not take her with you, Kimberly and Trini went after Rita"

"You won't defeat me." Baboo said as his eyes glowed red and what looked like fangs grew out of his mouth

"Oh great a vampire," Mika groaned as she drew her sword with her uninjured arm "we have to hold out as long as we can."

Meanwhile at the other battle

"Give it up rangers." Squatt said as he faced off against Kendrix and Kaitlin 2

"We aren't your average rangers." Kendrix said as she drew her beta bow while Kaitlin 2 pulled out her hatchet weapon

"Eat this!" Kendrix said as she fired her Beta bow at Squatt destroying him as he pulled out a laser gun

"See ya!" Kaitlin 2 said as she threw her hatchet at Finster impaling him

"We better check on the others." Kendrix said as her and Kaitlin 2 headed towards the others

Back at the battle with Baboo..

"You okay?" Mika asked Kaitlin who had just been thrown back

"Yeah I'm fine, luckily he couldn't bite through my armor." Kaitlin said

"Any last words before I kill you?"Baboo asked

"Yeah open up." Kaitlin said as she shot Baboo with her laser pistol

"That won't do anything." Baboo sneered oblivious to the fact that Mika had disappeared until he was impaled from behind by a sword

"Maybe but this should." Mika said as she sent a bolt of lightning through the sword electrocuting Baboo

"Did we get him?" Kaitlin asked

"I hope so," Mika said "come on we better hurry the girls might need our help."

Meanwhile at the last battle

Give it up rangers." Rita said as she fought with the slightly exhausted rangers

"Never!" Kimberly said as she fired an arrow at Rita only for it to be deflected

"You couldn't beat me before what makes you think you can now?" Rita sneered

"You won't get away with this." Trini growled as she stood up from where Rita had blasted her and started glowing a deep yellow aura that took the form of what looked like a Saber tooth Tiger.

"I see you learned some new tricks." Rita said as she shot at the Saber tooth tiger only for the blast to pass through it

"Aah." Rita screamed in pain as the Saber tooth Tiger clawed at her "you'll pay for that." Rita said as she grew to giant size

"It's time, I hope this works." Kimberly said as the others ran up "We need Dinozord power now!"

"Megazord sequence activated." A robotic voice said as the five zords combined together and transformed into the Megazord

"Kaitlin I can help pilot this thing merge your forms back together." Mika said

A few minutes later the group was in the megazord cockpit

"We are going to need help, Kimberly here." Mika said as she handed Kimberly the Dragon Dagger

"Right understood." Kimberly said as she played the melody summoning the Dragonzord as soon as the Dragonzord arrived the two mechas started fighting Rita but it wasn't enough.

"We need to do something." Kaitlin said as the Megazord was struck by a blast from Rita's staff and knocked over

"Should we switch modes?" Trini asked "MegaDragonzord might do better?"

"Hold on a second I have an idea, there might be something else we can do," Kendrix said as she patched into the command center "Zordon is it possible for you to summon Titanus we need his help?"

"Acknowledged he is on the way." Zordon replied

"Come on." Mika said as the group got the Megazord to stand "we can't give up, hold on."

"Give it up Rangers." Rita said as she blasted the Megazord again "you can't beat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Kendrix said as Titanus rolled up

"What is that?" Trini asked

"That's Titanus he's an allay just follow my lead and hope I got this right." Kendrix said "Okay here we go."

"Ultrazord power up!" the group said as Titanus, the Megazord and Dragonzord merged together and charged forward.

"This is it." Kimberly said "This ends now!"

"Lock on and fire all weapons!" the group shouted as all the weapons fired on Rita

"C-curse you for all eternity rangers." Rita said as the Witch fell over and exploded

"It's over it's finally over." Trini said in relief

"Teleport back to the command center." Zordon ordered

"Right." the group said as they teleported out and returned to the command center

"Welcome back and congratulations on defeating Rita."

"We did it we finally did it." Trini said as she started to sob in relief before Mika comforted her

"Zordon what now?" Kimberly asked

"With Rita destroyed there should be a lull in the events for a while, Kendrix can you tell us what happens next?"

"In all honesty I can't really say what happens now in my dimension according to the ranger archives the rangers never fully defeated Rita Repulsa, they fought her until Lord Zedd arrived and banished her into the far reaches of space."

"Then what do we do?" Kimberly asked

"I hate to say this but you will have to recruit new members to your team, you will need all the help you can get."

"But how will we know who to recruit?"

"Here," Kendrix said as she pulled out a disk and gave it to Alpha "this contains information of the ranger groups up to my team although it might end up differently in this dimension."

"Thank you for all the help you three have given us." Kimberly said

"You are welcome shall we check on Tommy then?" Kaitlin said as the group headed to where Tommy was imprisoned to find the Green ranger on the floor of his cell sobbing

"What have I done?" Tommy sobbed "They befriended me and I ended up killing."

"I think you can drop the force field it looks like the spell is broken." Kaitlin said in sympathy as Kendrix went to remove the jammer field then walked back as Alpha deactivated the cell.

"Forget the force field just kill me it's what I deserve I should have died instead of the others. Tommy continued to sob

"If you feel that way then live," Mika said "consider it your redemption by protecting others."

"You are serious aren't you?"

"If the rangers wanted you dead, then they wouldn't have fought so hard to save you blaming yourself for something that is out of your control will not bring them back."

"There is more," Kendrix said as she entered the conversation "you need to get rid of the green ranger powers they will be your undoing."

"So how much longer will you be around here for?" Trini asked Kaitlin as the Vr trooper looked at the device on her wrist

"According to the digitizer a few more hours."

"Hey we were heading to the Youth center earlier, why don't we go there now and get to know each other, we have to celebrate anyway." Kimberly said

"Go ahead, you earned it rangers." Zordon said

"Right let's go." Trini said as the group teleported out.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the youth center

"So what do you want to do first?" Kendrix asked

"Well," Kimberly said hesitantly "I hope this doesn't sound silly but well um would you guys like to spar?"

"It doesn't sound that goofy to me," Kaitlin said "How do you want to do this?"

"I was going to suggest going by ranger color but Mika is injured so what about having Kimberly and Kendrix spar and I'll spar with Kaitlin." Trini suggested

"That doesn't sound too bad, Kendrix do you want to go first?" Kimberly asked

"Sure."Kendrix replied as she handed her glasses to Kaitlin before walking towards the sparring area.

"So if you don't mind me asking why don't you try for contact lenses instead of glasses you would look good in them and it's a better idea in case _anything_ shows up?" Kimberly asked as she sent a punch at Kendrix which was blocked.

"I would but my eyes are too sensitive." Kendrix replied as she sent a kick towards Kimberly which was also blocked

"So Kendrix how long were you a ranger for?"

"I guess about a year give or take it's a bit complicated, what about you?"

"Only a few months."

"This never gets easier does it, being rangers I mean?" Kimberly asked

"No it never does, come on we better stop so Kaitlin and Trini can have a chance to spar."

"Fair enough."

"You ready?" Trini asked as Kaitlin handed Kendrix her glasses back

"Sure." Kaitlin replied as her and Trini headed to the area the two pink rangers just vacated

"So whats the rest of your team like?" Trini asked as her and Kaitlin traded blows

"Well, I'm assuming you mean the people on the team in my home dimension, anyway JB and Ryan are nice guys, we grew up together although they do occasionally get on my nerves and sometimes it stinks being the only girl on the team."

"You're the only girl on your team, I don't know how I would be able to deal with all these guys.."

"I know how that feels as much as I love Ryan and JB like older brothers they occasionally make me want to throttle them."

"Come on let's go meet with the others." Trini said as the two walked back to where their friends were waiting and got themselves some food.

A few hours later the groups were standing across from each other.

"So this is goodbye I guess," Kendrix said as she shook hands with Tommy before hugging Kimberly and Trini goodbye "It was great getting to meet you three finally."

"Take care of yourself," Mika said as she faced Trini "Don't bottle your anger up too long it won't help you in the end, I've been there myself."

"I'll try but it's so hard after loosing the others." Trini said

"I know it never is."

"This has been great meeting other teams." Kaitlin said

"I know it's quite a shock." Tommy said

"Tommy I can't speak for the others but your best option is just try to help the team as much as you can, hopefully in time you can all trust each other again."

"I'll try to remember that, um Mika sorry about your arm."

"Don't worry about it, I heal fast anyway and I've been through worse I'm just happy I didn't get thrown into any mountains this time."

"You were thrown into a mountain didn't your suit protect you?"

"It probably would have if I had been transformed at the time, long story."

"Um thanks for stopping me." Tommy said

"No problem, sorry about the bruised ribs."

"No problem I'll be fine."

(beep beep) one of the digitizers went off

"It's time." Kendrix said as the trio started to phase out of the dimension.

"Goodbye and thank you." Kimberly said right before the trio completely phased out

"Now what?" Tommy asked

"We prepare for whatever comes next." Trini said as her and Kimberly and Tommy left

Meanwhile the dimension hoppers appeared in another dimension.

"So now where are we?" asked Kaitlin as the group looked around seeing they were in the middle of a city right before a bullet whizzed by her head.

"Hold it right there, Claudia." someone yelled

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Kaitlin groaned "Kendrix where are we?"

"According to the digitizer we are in some city called Port Charles."

"We end up in the weirdest places." Mika groaned

**End of chapter**

**okay here is a few notes for people who are not familiar with some things if they didn't watch any of these shows.**

**In season 2 of VR troopers Kaitlin gained the ability to split into two people (watch the episode entitled _Kaitlin through the looking glass_ to understand it better).**

**Okay I tried to keep Mika as in character as I could but since she wasn't in too many episodes of _Bioman_ due to the actress leaving suddenly I had to go with was known, also on the stuff about her brother not much was mentioned in canon so I messed with that a little.**

**Okay I know the dimension hoppers took some of those minions out fast but remember due to the villains in their own dimensions they have different opinions on restraint and overkill**

**Anyway until the next arc see ya**

**(Boom) "HAHAHA" laughed Alucard **

"**That wasn't a ghoul!" Cassie yelled**

"**Why do I have to be the extra Bioman?" Jun yelled**

"**Because of the extra person in the group in that story!" Mika yelled back**

"**Do I really have to be in a Ranma ½ fic?" Kaoru asked**

"**Hey where is our story?" Raven asked as the rest of the misfits came out**

"**What are you complaining about my story is still on hold four years later?" Hotaru asked**

**And I have to go now. (Author runs out with muses in pursuit.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It got blown up by someone come back later**

**Well here is the next dimension enjoy**

**Note: to avoid confusion the Kaitlin with the dimension hoppers will be older Kaitlin and the one canon to this dimension is younger Kaitlin**

**Chapter 1:**

"So where did we end up this time?" Mika asked as the group looked around the park they had just materialized in

"It looks like my dimension, but something seems off." Kaitlin replied as she noticed something going on the source appeared to be a monster fighting with what looked like a blue and red cyborg

"That's Ryan but why is he in his old armor?"

"It looks like he's in trouble," Kendrix said "shouldn't we help him?"

"He's by himself and I don't see a sign of J.B or my counterpart in this dimension let's go." "Trooper Transform, we are VR!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Yellow Four!"

"Hey need a hand?" Mika asked after the group had arrived and went to work

"What are you doing here," Ryan asked in shock when he saw Kaitlin "the last I saw you were stuck in your armor form in the lab?"

"It's a long story, where's J.B, I thought he would be out here helping you."

"You don't know?"

"Know what, Ryan where is he?"

"J.B's dead."

"What, what happened?!"

"I went to get the retro former so you could transform to human form and the red python attacked while I was gone."

"Do you still have the retro former?" Kendrix asked "I might be able to help this world's Kaitlin."

"Yeah but what do you mean 'this worlds'?" Ryan asked in confusion

"I guess we should explain it, we aren't from this dimension we are from Parallel worlds."

"Ryan I have a question are you still fighting the Red Python?" Kaitlin asked

"Yeah, I fight her then Grimlord calls her back."

"Let's head to the lab and get the other Kaitlin back, I can try to explain it as best as I can, you are going to need you can get for some of the events will happen later on."

"What about the other two with you?"

"Kendrix and Mika are trustworthy don't worry."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the lab

"Wow nice place." Mika said

"Hello me." Kaitlin said to her armored counterpart that was lying on the table

"Greetings." the professor said as he appeared on the monitor

"Hi professor," Ryan said as he handed the retro former to Kendrix "I ran into these three when I was fighting Grimlord's monster, they might be able to help Kaitlin."

"We all set?" Mika asked as Kaitlin finished installing the retro former

"Just about," Kendrix said as she typed some keys on a keyboard "keep your fingers crossed." with that said the Pink lost galaxy ranger hit the rest of the keys, suddenly there was a flash of light as Kaitlin's armor dissipated revealing her human form

"Welcome back." Ryan said as Kaitlin sat up

"What happened," younger Kaitlin asked "I was fighting the red python?"

"Your retro former got trashed; you've been stuck in your trooper from for a while."

"Who are they?" younger Kaitlin asked as she looked at the dimension hoppers

"They're friends I ran into them during the last battle; they have some info that can help us."

"It has to do with the red python," older Kaitlin said "I encountered her in my dimension as well."

"What is it?"

The red python is Amy she is being brainwashed."

"We need a plan to stop her." Ryan said

"In my dimension she was about to self destruct due to her transformation being unstable, we were lucky we found her when we did."

"Why don't we take a break, being stressed out won't help the situation." Kendrix said

"Okay, where to?" Mika asked

"Do you mind if we grab some lunch?" younger Kaitlin asked "I feel like I haven't eaten in a while."

"You probably haven't, you were stuck in your armor form for a few days."

"A few days Woody is going to kill me."

"I took care of that problem, I told him you were injured by one of Grimlord's monsters he understood, though he was a bit worried."

"Thanks, so um Kaitlin okay this is weird I'm talking to myself almost, how far in the future is your dimension?"

"Only about two or three years." older Kaitlin replied to her younger counterpart's question

"So are you guys still fighting Grimlord?" Ryan asked out of curiosity

"Usually but not lately, he's been quiet since the Galileo incident." Older Kaitlin replied

A few minutes later the group arrived at a cafe

"So how long are you in this dimension for?" Ryan asked as the group ate

"Until our mission is done." Mika replied as she looked around

"What's wrong?"

"I keep getting a bad feeling."

Just then a bunch of Skuggs along with the Red Python appeared

"Here we go again, Trooper Transform we are VR!" Ryan yelled as he transformed with the other two vr troopers joining in

"Yellow Four!" Mika yelled

"Go Galactic!" Kendrix yelled

"Ryan and the Kaitlins take the red Python, Mika and I will deal with the Skuggs." Kendrix ordered

"Got it, remember they disintegrate when they touch." Kaitlin said

"So you're still alive." the Red Python said

"Amy this isn't you don't make me do this."

"There is no Amy only the Red Python remains, I don't know how you survived, but you will join your friend soon."

"What is she talking about?" younger Kaitlin asked

"Why don't you ask your friend on how I was able to destroy the other trooper while they were trying to help you."

"You monster!" Younger Kaitlin said as she charged forward and tried to attack the Red Python who dodged all of her attacks

"Look out!" Older Kaitlin yelled to her younger counterpart as she dodged a sword slash

"We need a plan." Ryan said as he noticed Kaitlin restraining her younger counterpart

"You need to calm down," Kaitlin said to her younger counterpart "your anger is making you lose focus."

"Older Kaitlin, any ideas?" Ryan asked

"Keep making her use up her power."

"What's the situation?" Kendrix asked as her and Mika ran up after finishing off the Skuggs.

"We are trying to drain the red python's power and my younger self is flying off the handle." older Kaitlin replied

"Let me go!" younger Kaitlin yelled

"You can tell how that's going."

"Older Kaitlin can you do your double team attack?" Kendrix asked

"It shouldn't be a problem, my visualizer automatically recharged when its signal reached the lab."

"Okay here is my plan, Kaitlin 1&2 and Ryan and I go after Red Python, Mika hold back younger Kaitlin until she calms down."

"I'll do it but I won't like it." Mika grumbled

"Hold on a second." Ryan said as the Red Python started glowing

"Grab her quick." older Kaitlin said as the Red Python collapsed and turned back into Amy

"Come on lets get her back to the lab." Kendrix said

"Can we trust her?" younger Kaitlin asked as she sent a brief glare at Amy

"She's under a spell, if you are going to blame anyone blame Grimlord." older Kaitlin said as the group headed back to the lab

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: it's pulling a sliders go find it**

**Chapter 2:**

Sometime later the group was standing near a comatose Amy while they were talking at the lab

"So are you involved with anyone in your dimension?" Ryan asked older Kaitlin

"Not really," older Kaitlin replied "being a vr trooper cuts down on having a social life pretty much."

"So what's the weirdest dimension you have visited?" younger Kaitlin asked as she tried to calm down from earlier

"Well," Kendrix said "probably the one where Cassie my predecessor was a vampire/human hybrid and she hunted vampires with her father who to be blunt was a trigger happy nut case, his vampire minion and another half vampire that apparently was the first pink ranger at one point."

"Vampires, it sounds like something out of a TV show."

"I know I was there and even I don't understand it."

"Heck, we were in one dimension where one of the enemies of the original power rangers defected to their side."

"Don't forget the dimension with that Kiva guy." Mika said as she entered the conversation

"How can we not forget that one," Kendrix said "hey remember when we wound up in Port Charles?"

"Yeah and those weirdoes thought Kaitlin was someone else."

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up again." Older Kaitlin yelled

"Between that one and the one with me and J.B's Japanese counterparts I needed an aspirin."

"It wasn't that bad," Mika said "try finding out you're dead in most of the dimensions."

"Good point."

"Hey what's with the noise?" Jeb asked as he walked in

"Did that dog just talk?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah he did, long story." older Kaitlin said

"Whoa am I seeing double or is something in my water dish again?" Jeb asked as he looked at both Kaitlins

"No Jeb you aren't."

"Hey she's waking up." Ryan said as Amy opened her eyes and sat up

"Where am I, oh no not that guy's lab again." Amy said as she got ready to bolt

"Amy calm down," Ryan said "this isn't Grimlord's lab."

"Ryan, you mean this wasn't a nightmare, then oh no I almost killed two people." As she started to turn pale while tearing up

"Professor is the brainwashing completely undone?" older Kaitlin asked

"My sensors indicate that she should be fine." The professor replied as an alarm went off

"What's going on?"

"Grimlord is attacking come on we have to go." Ryan said as him and younger Kaitlin transformed and left

"Think we should help them?" Mika asked

"Wait and see we don't know how much longer we will be here for."

"Let me help," Amy said "it's my fault there are only two troopers left instead of three."

"But you don't have any powers." Older Kaitlin said

"I don't care they need my help."

"Amy are you sure, if you do this there is no turning back."

"Yes I am."

"Okay," older Kaitlin said "while you were unconscious I talked with Ryan and the professor about this." Older Kaitlin said as she handed Amy a virtualizer

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is the professor made extra virtualizes, you go ahead and use it."

"But I'm not a fighter, what will I do?"

"The powers will help guide you."

"Okay," said Amy as she had a feeling on what she had to say to activate the transformation "here I go trooper transform, we are vr!"

"Good luck," older Kaitlin said as Amy teleported out "you are going to need it."

"Kaitlin are you sure this is a god idea?" the professor asked

"Yes I do, there are things coming up that all vr troopers will be needed for."

"Professor I'm starting to get slightly worried can you check to see how they are doing?" Kendrix asked

"My sensors indicate they are doing alright, I have a visual now." The professor said as he brought the image up showing the three vr troopers in action

"Stay out of my way." Younger Kaitlin said as she shot a blast from her laser gun at a monster

"I am not leaving you on your own." Amy said as she pulled out her blaster and shot at the same monster that had gotten back up while Ryan finished it off with his lightning hand command attack

"We had the monster beat why did you interfere?!" younger Kaitlin yelled

"What was I suppose to do let you and Ryan get killed?!" Amy yelled back

"Hey come on you two we can talk about this in the lab." Ryan said as the trio teleported away

A few minutes later the trio arrived back at the lab and retro formed

"How did you get a virtualizer?" younger Kaitlin demanded

"I gave it to her." older Kaitlin said

"How could you do that?"

"I did it because things are coming up that you will need help with."

"How can you trust her after what she did to J.B?"

"You hate me for what happened fine, but this is bigger than that." Amy argued

"You stay out of this." Younger Kaitlin said

"Enough!" Ryan yelled as he went into leader mode "Both of you stand down now."

"Kaitlin I am at fault for this too, the professor and I talked about this with your older counterpart and as much as I hated it after some of the things she told me we need all the help we could get."

"But why her?"

"She is already able to access the virtualizers because of her time with Grimlord."

"Don't remind me of that nightmare." Amy growled

"I'm out of here," younger Kaitlin said as she stormed out "don't contact me unless Grimlord attacks."

"Wow and I thought my temper could be bad." Mika said

"Let me talk to her," older Kaitlin said "maybe I can get through to her."

"Be careful she is being pretty stubborn." Kendrix warned

"Thanks but I can be pretty stubborn as well." Older Kaitlin said as she walked out after her younger counterpart

"Maybe I should go too." Ryan said

"No wait," Mika said "give them time to talk this out."

"You sound like you know how this will turn out."

"I don't know Kaitlin as well as you do but I know enough about her to know she will be okay."

"Hopefully Kaitlin can get her counterpart to see reason."

"This is all my fault." Amy said

"No it isn't," Ryan said firmly "you didn't ask Grimlord to kidnap and brainwash you."

"But why does Kaitlin hate me then?"

"She doesn't hate you she's just upset; she and JB were pretty close."

"Hey Ryan I'm going to go find a tree." Jeb said as he left breaking the tension of the moment

"Okay be careful."

"Did that dog just talk?" Amy asked

"Long story." Ryan groaned as he launched into an explanation that started with the professor recruiting them and ended with the current events

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: do I really have to explain this every single chapter?**

**Chapter 3:**

Meanwhile somewhere else

"I thought I would find you here." Older Kaitlin said as she walked up to where her younger counterpart was thinking

"What do you want?" younger Kaitlin asked

"To talk and explain things." Older Kaitlin said "Look I'm sorry that JB was killed but you can't blame Amy for that she had no control over her actions."

"I know that it's just I could have done something if I hadn't been injured."

"Blaming yourself or Amy for what happened won't help you any and it won't bring JB back."

"Did you lose anyone in your own dimension?"

"In all honesty no, although we nearly lost Ryan."

"What happened?"

"Ryan had gone after his father when he found out where he was imprisoned, unfortunately Grimlord had set the building to self destruct Ryan barely got out alive, and we actually thought he was dead."

"That's what you were talking about when you said earlier we would need all the help we could get."

"That was one of the things but yeah pretty much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What is with those other two people with you?"

"You mean Kendrix and Mika, we have been traveling together for a while they're good people despite a few quirks."

"In all honesty my issues aside can we trust Amy?" younger Kaitlin asked

"Yes I think she can be trusted, Kaitlin what is it with you, you seem to be more tense then I ever remember being what's up it's not just what happened with Amy and JB is it?"

"It's just things."

"You know it helps to talk."

"I know I guess I should talk about it, my stepfather got out of jail and wants to talk."

"How did that jackass get released?"

"I wish I knew, I take it you had this problem in your dimension."

"Yeah I did but in my dimension he was never released after my dad got custody of me."

"I wish that had happened here."

"Look I can't really explain it well because of the differences in dimensions, but have you tried talking to the others it might help?"

"I tried talking to my dad about it, he said he would support my choice but he warned me to be careful."

"He's right there."

"So what happened in your dimension?"

"Well after I went to live with my dad after I got out of the hospital after being put there because of the window incident, my dad put me in Karate to help with my issues and I met JB and Ryan there and the rest is history."

"That's pretty much what happened here."

"Come on we better head back the others are probably getting worried." Older Kaitlin said as the duo left

"Oh excuse us." Younger Kaitlin said as a trio of very quiet people walked in front of them

"Oh great here we go again." Older Kaitlin said as the three transformed into Skuggs

"You ready for this?" older Kaitlin asked

"I am if you are." Younger Kaitlin as the duo fought with the Skuggs

"Need some help?" Mika asked as her and Ryan charged in to help

"Yeah thanks where are the others?"

"Kendrix was busy making stuff to protect the lab better and Amy stayed behind to help."

"I'm glad these things aren't perverts like in that one dimension." Older Kaitlin groaned

"Come again?" Ryan asked

"Don't ask you don't want to know."

"Is that all of them?" Mika asked as the rest of the Skuggs were finished off

"Looks like it," Ryan said "I wonder what Grimlord is up to now, usually when he sends the Skuggs he is up to something."

"Yeah let's get out of here." Older Kaitlin said as the group headed back to the lab

A few minutes later the group arrived back at the lab to see Kendrix typing on a keyboard while Amy was what appeared to be rewiring something

"Welcome back." Kendrix said as she finished typing

"How's it going?" Ryan asked

"Just about done just need to finish this last wire," Amy said "can someone hand me the solder?"

"Here"

"Thanks," Amy said as Ryan handed her the solder that was lying nearby "and it's done."

"What did you do?" younger Kaitlin asked

"Kendrix and I enhanced the system firewalls, as well as making it harder for anyone to come across the lab if they don't know about it."

"I was going to suggest adding a retinal and hand scan but that won't work if you guys are brainwashed." Kendrix said

"What kind of stuff have you three had to deal with in your world?" Ryan asked in surprise

"Oh the usual, brainwashing, duplicates, imposters, and psycho rangers that try to kill you and your predecessor." Kendrix said

"You got these ideas from the dimension with Metalder didn't you?" Mika groaned

"Pretty much."

"Metalder?" Ryan asked

"Hard to explain," older Kaitlin said "basically your counterpart in another dimension that was a cyborg."

"Oh."

"Hey do you still have that picture of you, Spielban, Helen and Diana?" Mika asked older Kaitlin

"Yeah, they are an interesting trio." Older Kaitlin said as she pulled out a picture of her with three people of Asian descent

"Who are they?" younger Kaitlin asked

"That's Spielban, his sister Helen and their friend Diana, they are basically the counterparts of you JB and Amy in that dimension."

"Amy can I talk to you about something?" younger Kaitlin asked

"Sure what's up?" Amy asked

"I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier, I was angry about what happened with JB and a few other things."

"I understand," Amy said "If I could I would go back in time and save JB."

"Look we all need to work together to stop Grimlord why don't we just start over and wipe the slate clean."

"Fair enough."

(Beep Beep) "What is that noise?" Amy asked

"The digitizers are saying our mission is complete." Kendrix said

"How long do you have left here?"

"A few more minutes."

"So I guess this is goodbye." Younger Kaitlin said

"I'm afraid so," older Kaitlin said "take care of each other you three."

"We will." Ryan said

"Ryan, whatever you do don't give up on finding your father."

"Goodbye." Kendrix said as the group started to fade out of the dimension

"It was fun." Mika said as the dimension hoppers completely faded away

"Well that was interesting." Ryan said

"I wonder if we will see them again." Amy said

"Who knows," Kaitlin said as she got ready to leave "come on Amy we need to help you learn how to use your powers."

"Right let's go." Amy said

Meanwhile somewhere else

Okay now where did we land?" Kaitlin asked

"Beats me, the digitizer doesn't say." Kendrix replied as a cyborg with silver and red trim landed in front of them

"Helen, aren't you dead?" the cyborg asked in confusion

"Okay that's a new one, who are you?" Mika asked as she looked at the cyborg in confusion

"I am the space sheriff Sharivan." The cyborg replied

"Why can't we land in a normal and quiet dimension?" Kaitlin groaned

**End of this arc.**

**Notes: Okay the stuff I mentioned for Kaitlin was from another fic I was thinking of writing**

**For those of you nor familiar with _Vr troopers_ most of these events are from the 'rise of the red python' two part episode. I definitely recommend you check those two out**

**I am sorry if the chapters look odd ending wise I had to figure a way to cut this into multiple chapters instead of a 13 page chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I said it I don't own it what part of that don't you get?**

**Note: this is based on something that almost happened in prlg but didn't **

**Chapter 1: a change in the line up**

"Ow that hurt," Mika replied as the group got up from the ground they had just landed on after materializing into the dimension "so where are we?"

"I think we're on Terra venture." Kendrix replied as the group looked around

"But is this your dimension or another one?" Kaitlin asked

"That's a good question come on we better look around everyone try to be quiet." With that said the group slowly walked out of the forest area only to see people running in fear from what looked like some type of monster

"So much for that." Kaitlin said as she reached for her virtualizer

"Kaitlin hold on a second." Kendrix said

"What's up?"

"If there is a monster nearby, the rangers should be here shortly, at least that way we can figure out this world somewhat."

"I think they're here." Mika said as the lost Galaxy rangers ran up and started fighting the creature

"This must be after I 'left' " Kendrix said "assuming I was ever with this group."

"Why do you say that?"

"The galaxy pink with this group is a different height and her fighting style is different."

"What do you guys think, should we help?" Kaitlin asked

"I think they have it taken care of." Kendrix said as the galaxy rangers activated the lights of Orion and destroyed the monster

"Who's there?" demanded the red galaxy ranger

"Oh great you know these guys how do you want to do this talk to them or bail?" Mika asked as the galaxy rangers came over

"Let's try talking to them." Kaitlin said as she stepped out of their hiding spot

"Um hi."

"Who are you?" Galaxy blue asked in a suspicious voice

"Well my names Kaitlin and this will sound weird but me and two others were traveling dimensions and we wound up here for some reason."

"Dimensional travel?" Galaxy yellow asked in surprise

"It's a long story."

"Why don't you have your friends join us?" Galaxy green suggested

"Okay but please don't freak out too badly."

"Freak out?" Galaxy pink asked in confusion as Kaitlin went to get the others

"Okay they want to hear us out." Kaitlin told Mika and Kendrix

"Let's go." Kendrix said as the trio headed back to where the lost galaxy rangers were waiting

"Kendrix?" galaxy yellow said in surprise as she powered down and ran over to hug Kendrix

"I take it I exist here." Kendrix said as the other lost galaxy rangers came over and started to demorph showing the lost galaxy rangers in their human forms Kendrix looked in surprise when she saw who was lost galaxy pink

"Cassie?"

**End of chapter 1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not saying it again; I'll say it in the next story arc**

**Chapter 2: two groups one megaship (for lack of a better title) **

"Okay this is a bit awkward." Kaitlin said as Cassie and Kendrix started at each other in shock

"Come on let's head to the megaship we'll have more privacy there." Leo said as the group departed for the megaship

A few minutes later the group of eight arrived at the megaship

"Okay can you explain what is going on?" Kai asked

"Well to put it bluntly we travel dimensions and were pulled from our own worlds," Mika said "Kendrix you want to explain what's going on between you two?"

"Sorry," Kendrix said "I was just surprised."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked

"Well in my dimension I was killed like I was here but I passed my powers onto Karone after she found my quasar saber."

"That's different then here," Leo interjected "When you um our Kendrix was killed she passed her powers onto Cassie and her quasar saber didn't disappear or anything like that."

"So in your dimension you were revived?" Kai asked

"Pretty much long story."

"This is like something out of a soap opera." Cassie grumbled as she got up and left

"Is she okay?" Kaitlin asked

"She's hiding it but I think she blames herself for what happened to our Kendrix." Maya said

"But it wasn't her fault psycho pink was too strong for us both after she got a hold of the Savage sword."

"We all know that but she still keeps blaming herself for it." Leo said sadly as he watched Cassie leave

"I'll go talk to her," Kendrix said as she got up to leave "Mika, Kaitlin can you two explain everything to them?"

"Sure no problem." Kaitlin said as Kendrix left to find Cassie

"So what can you two tell us about yourselves?" Leo asked

"What did you want to know?" Kaitlin asked

"Well for one you two obviously aren't civilians you seemed too calm about the monster that we fought earlier." Kai suspiciously

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mika asked

"It's too suspicious Trakeena sends a monster down and suddenly three people pop up out of nowhere."

"Point taken," Kaitlin said "I'm a member of the vr troopers in my home dimension."

"I'm a member of the Bioman team in my own dimension." Mika said as she looked around

"What's with her?" Damon asked

"Oh sorry I've never been in outer space before," Mika said sheepishly "so this is kind of cool."

"I wonder if this how Peebo felt when he came to earth."

"Peebo?"

"The robot who gave the Bioman their powers centuries ago, long story."

"We have a while why don't you two tell us them?" Maya asked

"Okay, Kaitlin you go first."

"Fair enough," Kaitlin said "it started when I was with my friends at Tao's dojo…."

Meanwhile in another area

"Okay where could she have gone?" Kendrix muttered after she had lost track of Cassie "Deca do you know where Cassie went?"

"Cassie is currently in the Simudeck."

"Thanks Deca."

"You are welcome."

"What is she doing?" Kendrix asked herself as she walked into the Simudeck which had a very familiar setting "oh no."

"Give it up already." A holographic image of Psycho pink sneered as it fought with Cassie

"No!" Cassie snarled as she continued to fight with the simulation and seemingly starting to get more frustrated.

"Deca freeze the simulation!" Kendrix ordered

"What are you doing?!" Cassie demanded as the simulation froze

"Stopping you from making mistakes you are too frustrated to continue this, the others are worried about you."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not; if that had been a real battle you would have been killed!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Cassie what's wrong?"

"I don't want anyone else getting killed because of me!"

"Cassie it's not your fault no matter how strong either of us is the results could have been the same either way."

"I could have done something differently!"

"Cassie listen to me blaming yourself won't change what has happened."

Just then there was the sound of something beeping

"What is that?" Cassie asked

"My digitizer excuse me a second," Kendrix said as she hit the communicate option on the digitizer "this is Kendrix what's up?"

"This is Kaitlin," Kaitlin replied as yelling was heard in the background "we are getting some readings on the megaship scanners you might want to return."

"Okay we'll be back shortly what's going on I keep hearing yelling?"

"That's just Damon and Mika having a disagreement on things."

"This is Cassie." Cassie replied over her own communicator that had just started beeping while Kendrix was talking to Kaitlin

"You better get back here fast the Megaship scanners are picking something up." Leo reported

"Come on they should be on the bridge." Kendrix said as the two girls headed towards the elevator after exiting the Simudeck

**End of chapter**

**Okay for people who haven't seen some of these episodes after what happened in prlg canon I figured Cassie would have some guilt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I already said it go read it in an earlier chapter**

**Chapter 3: Facing the Guilt**

"What's the situation?" Kendrix asked as her and Cassie arrived on the bridge where the others were busy looking at readings

"The scanners started going crazy all of a sudden." Leo reported

"Okay can you get a reading?"

"I think I have something," Mika said as she messed with some controls while Damon sat next to her "okay bringing it up on screen now."

"Oh no." Maya said as the monitor showed what looked like a monster that was grey and black

"What is it?" Kendrix asked as she noticed Maya cast Cassie a worried look

"We fought this monster before but it retreated last time," Kai said "it has the ability to read minds and shape shift using the memories against the person."

"What's the plan?" Cassie asked

"You sure you are up to this?" Leo asked in worry

"I'll be fine." Cassie reassured the red lost galaxy ranger

"We're going too." Kendrix said as the three dimension hoppers joined the group as they were about to leave

"Fine, go galactic!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Yellow Four!"

"Trooper transform we are vr!"

A few minutes later the group arrived to find the area overran by sting wingers along with the monster

"Hello rangers," said the monster in a demonic voice as he noticed the three new members "and I see you brought some friends."

"Okay what's the plan?" Mika asked

"Mika, Kaitlin, Kendrix and Cassie you guys handle the stingwingers and help the civilians meet up with us afterwards." Leo ordered

"Cassie what's going on?" Kendrix asked in worry as the four fought the stingwingers

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why were the other rangers shooting you worried looks?"

"Wait a minute, Kai said this monster can read minds and shape shifts," Mika said "it did something to affect you."

"It read your mind on what happened with psycho pink didn't it?" Kendrix asked in realization

"I can deal with this."

"Hold on I have an idea." Kaitlin said

"What is it?"

"They don't know about us being here before now do they?"

"I don't know."

"Okay here's my plan..."

Meanwhile back with the others

"We need help." Leo said as the group struggled with the monster right before a laser blast hit it

"Oh your friends are back." The monster said as galaxy pink came running up with Mika and Kaitlin as it morphed into what appeared to be a ghost form of Kendrix

"You let me die!" Ghost Kendrix/the monster said as galaxy pink came forward while drawing her quasar saber

"Why is this not working!?" the monster demanded as he noticed Kaitlin and Mika drawing their own weapons "the last time I did this you were a mess."

"NOW!" Kaitlin yelled as the other pink lost galaxy ranger jumped off of the first pink galaxy ranger's shoulder while wielding her own quasar saber which was glowing

"That doesn't work when it is myself." The first pink lost galaxy ranger said revealing herself as Kendrix

"Thanks for the help." Leo said

"No problem, figured that idea was worth a try." Kaitlin said with a shrug as the monster got back up

"Lights of Orion activate!" the galaxy rangers said as the lights of Orion activated on the five galaxy rangers.

"Power up mode!" one of them yelled as the five combined into an energy blast that tore through the monster.

"Now what?" Mika asked

"Wait and see." Kendrix said as the monster grew large and the lost galaxy megazord battled it before destroying the monster

"They did it." Kendrix sighed in relief

"You had doubts?" Kaitlin asked in surprise

"Not really but I was wondering what would happen with that monster, it did worry me slightly."

Later on the groups were back at the megaship

"Thank you for all your help." Leo said sincerely

"No problem you would have done the same for us." Kendrix said "We have a few more minutes why don't we talk for a bit and get to know each other some more?"

"Sounds good um Mika was it why don't we talk?" Maya asked

"Sounds cool." Mika said as her and Maya wondered off

"Cassie come on we have to talk." Kendrix said as she led Cassie away

"Um okay." Cassie said as she shrugged and wondered off with Kendrix

"I'm going to check this place out," Kaitlin said as she looked around the bridge "Wow this is so cool I have never been in outer space before."

"It is pretty cool the first time I saw it." Kai said in agreement "So you never have been in outer space before?"

"No my team was earth based the closet we ever came to was virtual reality."

"Virtual reality, what year were you from?" Damon asked in surprise

"Well when I ended up with this group it was mid 1995 in my dimension."

Meanwhile with the others…

"Wow this is so cool," Mika said as Maya showed her the Galactabeasts "and these are sentinent?"

"Yes aren't yours?" Maya asked

"No ours um the ones in my home dimension are completely automated."

"Hey what?" Mika asked as the wolf Galactabeast sniffed her

"It's okay that means she likes you." Maya said with a laugh

"Very funny." Mika grumbled as she patted the wolf Galactabeast on the foot

"So where did Kendrix and Cassie go?"

"They went to talk, Cassie is having a bit of a guilt complex and the monster we fought earlier didn't help matters."

"What did happen in this dimension?" Mika asked

"Cassie and Kendrix went chasing after Psycho pink when she took off to steal the savage sword, Kendrix was killed here trying to destroy it, Cassie blames herself because she had been injured in the same battle, she thought that if she hadn't been injured she might have been able to help Kendrix or at least keep her from getting killed."

"But she was injured, how would she been able to do anything?"

"I know but guilt follows no logic."

"I agree, I know what Cassie was going through somewhat."

"Oh?"

"My older brother when he was eighteen and I was about fourteen got into a big fight because he was going to take pictures in Africa, about a week after he left he was killed in an epidemic, I never got the chance to apologize."

"I hope Kendrix can get through to Cassie, I think she was starting to but that monster reappearing didn't help."

Meanwhile in another part of the Megaship…

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk." Cassie grumbled as she stormed off

"Too bad we are having this conversation." Kendrix said sternly as she caught up with Cassie

"Leave me alone."

"No blaming yourself for something out of your control won't help any and it won't bring the Kendrix of this world back."

"That monster was right if I had been stronger, I wouldn't have lost my powers during that battle with psycho pink and Kendrix wouldn't have died."

"It might not have made much of a difference, the same thing could have happened either way."

"I could have done more it's my fault!" Cassie screamed as she punched the wall and started sobbing

"There might not have been more you had been able to do, I'm sure the Kendrix of this dimension would agree with me." Kendrix said as she comforted the distraught pink ranger who was now openly sobbing

"It's my fault Psycho Pink had the grudge against me in the first place."

"Maybe so Cassie, but Psycho Pink wanted to destroy all pink rangers, if it wasn't one of us it could have been one of the other previous pinks."

"Cassie, the Kendrix of this world trusted you with her powers don't let that go to waste."

"Why me, why not someone who wouldn't have gotten her killed."

"Cassie this could have just happened with anyone, Kendrix trusted you with her powers."

"Doesn't it get weird talking about yourself past tense like this?"

"Yeah it does get a bit weird," Kendrix said with a bit of a giggle as Cassie joined in "well at least this time there's no trigger happy weirdoes in red running around."

"What?"

"Oh one of the other dimensions you were working with some trigger happy vampire guy."

"Trigger happy vampire sounds like something out of a TV show or a story someone wrote."

"I know I was there and I barely understood it."

"So what can you tell me about some of the other dimensions?"

"Well let's see one dimension we went to Kaitlin got mistaken for some other person by some weirdoes she really doesn't like to talk about that one, in another one we met some cyborg who knew Mika's counterpart that had just been killed off."

"Sounds like you guys have been on some crazy adventures."

"That's an understatement."

"So where are you going next?"

"Honestly I don't know we never know where the digitizer sends us until we arrive in that dimension."

Sometime later the groups were in front of each other

"Thanks for all your help." Leo said

"You would have done the same for us." Kaitlin said

"In a heartbeat."

"Cassie remember what I said." Kendrix said

"I will try to thanks."

"This has been fun I never thought I would get to see outer space like this." Mika said

"It always is fun the first time." Maya replied

With that said the dimension hoppers started dematerializing out of the dimension

"Good luck all of you." Kendrix said as the group faded out

"Goodbye and thanks." Cassie said as the group faded out

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Now where are we?" Kaitlin asked as the group looked around and noticed it appeared to be a midevil setting

"Excuse me sir," Kaitlin asked a merchant passing by "we seem to have gotten lost can you tell us where we are heading?"

"This road leads to the kingdom of Kells."

"Thank you." Kendrix said as the merchant left

"So where the heck is Kells?" Mika asked

**End of chapter**

**Note: Originally when Kendrix was written out during Lost Galaxy Cassie was supposed to replace her on the show but it fell through and Karone was brought in instead**

**I figured that if Cassie had became the second Galaxy Pink she would have guilt issues over what happened with Kendrix.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: It got lost and destroyed in the Ideon dimension **

**Mika: I am not going there or I will go on strike!**

**Chapter 1: From knights to pirates**

"Keep running!" Kendrix yelled as her, Kaitlin and Mika were being chased by four people wearing knight type armor and blasting at them while screaming about witchcraft

"I'm running," Mika yelled back "these people are persistent." right as they said that the digitizers activated sending the three into another dimension

"That was close where are we?" Kaitlin asked as the group looked around

"It looks like Tokyo." Mika said

"According to the digitizers it is," Kendrix said "it's apparently the year 2011 here."

"So what do we look for?" Kaitlin asked as what looked like silver robots appeared

"Can't we go through on dimension without getting into trouble?"

"Apparently not," Mika said sarcastically "how do you two want to deal with this?"

"Let's take them don't transform if you don't have to." Kendrix said as the group charged foreword

"This is not going well." Kaitlin said as she was thrown into Mika followed by Kendrix

"No kidding this is too many, everyone transform." Kendrix said

"Go Galactic!"

"Trooper Transform, we are v.r!"

"Yellow four!"

"What are these things?" Kaitlin asked

"I don't know the digitizer has no information on them."

"Hey we have company." Mika said as six figures in red, blue, yellow, pink, green and silver joined the battle

"Thanks." Kendrix said as the figure in pink fired a gun at some of the robots

"You are welcome." The figure in pink said as Mika and a figure in yellow fought some of the robots

"Is everyone okay?" Kaitlin asked as the robots disappeared

"Yeah we're fine." The figure in red said as the group demorphed and the figure that had been in silver let out a shriek

"You're one of the Bioman." The figure that had been in silver said in excitement

"Um yeah." Mika said as the dimension hoppers also powered down "Who are you guys?"

"We are known as the Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger." The figure that had been in red said

"Can I have your autograph?" the person that had been dressed in silver said

"Um, sure." Mika said as she signed his book

"You'll have to excuse Gai he gets excitable when he meets previous sentai warriors." The figure in pink said apologetically

"Who are you?" the figure in blue asked

"Oh sorry," said Kendrix "I'm Kendrix the other blonde is Kaitlin and the other member your teammate is starting to creep out is Mika."

"What are your names?" Kaitlin asked

"Oh sorry where are my manners," the figure that had been in pink asked "my name is Ahim."

"I'm Luka." The figure that had been in yellow said

"Hello I'm Doc." The figure that had been in green said

"Joe." The figure that had been in blue said simply

"Hi I'm Gai." The figure that had been in silver said

"And I'm Captain Marvelous." The figure that had been in red said

"So can you tell us what's going on?" Mika asked after Gai had finally calmed down Marvelous proceeded to tell the dimension hoppers the whole story starting from the legend war up to the present

"So every sentai warrior before you guys lost their powers in the last battle?"

"That is about it."

"You aren't a ghost are you?" Gai asked Mika

"Huh?"

"Oh we encountered one of the Jetman who was a ghost." Ahim said

"No I'm not a ghost." Mika said

"We met the Bioman a while back; you didn't seem to resemble either of the girls on that team." Luka said

"I guess I died and Jun took over in this dimension too."

"What do you mean this dimension too?" Doc asked in confusion

"To put it in simple turns we travel dimensions." Kendrix said

"Have you been to any dimensions where both you and Jun were on the same team?" Gai asked

"Not yet although I have met her." Mika said

"Is he always this excitable?" Kendrix asked

"You should have seen him when we met the Liveman and Gingaman teams." Luka said

"I wonder if I can get a hold of Saya somehow." Kendrix said thinking of her Japanese counterpart

"Come on we need to talk." Captain Marvelous said as the Gokaigers led the dimension hoppers back to their ship the Gokai Galleon.

A few minutes later the group arrived at the ship

"Wow this is so cool," Kendrix said "it looks like a pirate ship on the outside but it looks so different inside."

"Oh great she's gone into techno geek mode." Mika groaned.

"I take it she gets carried away." Luka said

"You should have seen her in the Gundam dimension she was like a kid in a candy store."

"So you guys are space pirates?" Kaitlin asked

"Pretty much." Marvelous replied

"Oh great we went from knights in one dimension to pirates in another, well at least no one in this dimension wants to burn us at the stake for witchcraft."

"Knights, Witchcraft?" Doc asked

"It's hard to explain you have to be there to understand it, Mika said "I was there and I barely understood it."

"So what propels this ship?" Kendrix asked Marvelous

"The engine is a bit hard to understand," Marvelous said "Doc can you explain it to her?"

"Fine come on." Doc said as he led Kendrix to the engine room with Ahim following behind

"So it's just you three traveling dimensions?" Luka asked

"Yeah," Mika said "is something wrong?"

"No it's just I've got a feeling I can trust you, Ahim seems the same way with your friend."

"Maybe it's a color designation thing; Kendrix was the same way in the Dairanger dimension with their pink."

"Could be."

"Awk Awk." Said a robotic parrot that flew into the room.

"What is it Navi?" Luka asked the parrot that had just its head on the ceiling.

"You will need to become one to win." Navi said ominously

"What happened?" Kaitlin asked

"Navi has visions when he collides with things." Gai said

"'To become one'," Joe muttered "what can that mean?"

Just than the alarm started blaring

"What's going on?" Doc asked as he ran back up with Ahim and Kendrix in tow

"Zangyack is attacking." Marvelous said as he brought up the monitor which showed the foot soldiers attacking the city

"Come on we better go." Gai urgently with that said both groups left the ship and headed towards where the foot soldiers were.

**End of chapter**

**I purposely didn't mention which Gundam dimension it was due to being so many so if you are a Gundam fan imagine it as any of them.**

**Next chapter: Battle time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Beats me it keeps blinking out.**

**Chapter 2: Battle time**

"Everyone be careful." Kendrix said as her and Ahim stood back to back as the fought the foot soldiers after everyone had arrived at the battle.

"Gokai change!" Ahim said as she morphed into her Gokaiger form

"Go Galactic!" Kendrix said as she followed suit

"Watch out!" Kendrix said as she slashed at some of the foot soldiers

"Thank you," Ahim said as she shot at some of the other foot soldiers "I hope the others are okay."

Meanwhile at the other battles

"This is crazy."Mika said as she stood back to back with Luka

"No kidding," Luka said as she pulled out a key and plugged it into her transformation device "Gokai change!"

"Shinkenger." The morpher said as it transformed Luka into a different form

"Wow that is pretty cool." Mika said as she fought with some foot soldiers

"What is it with armies sending half their foot soldiers?" Kaitlin asked rhetorically

"Beats me if I know." Marvelous said

"Hey we have trouble here…ahh." Mika screamed

"We better get over there."Kaitlin said as they finished off their group of foot soldiers. When they got there they saw Kendrix, Ahim, Mika and Luka fighting with a monster that had red skin

"Basco." Marvelous growled in anger

"Hello Marvey-chan." Basco said

"What's the story with those two?" Kaitlin asked Joe

"Basco and Marvelous used to be friends but Basco betrayed him to the Zangyack Empire." Joe replied

"Is she okay?" Gai asked in concern after seeing Mika holding her side

"I'm fine," Mika growled in annoyance "nothing is broken."

"Mika don't start being stubborn." Kaitlin groaned

"Another time Marvey-chan."Basco said as he left

"Damn you Basco." Marvelous growled

"Come on we better get back." Doc said

"I said I'm fine." Mika said in annoyance as she sat in the ship's medical room after the groups had returned

"I know you're not stop fighting with me on this, don't make me make it an order, sit down and let me check your injuries." Kendrix said sternly

"Fine." Mika said in resignation as she removed her jacket

"Let me know what hurts."

"I'm fine." Mika said as she tried to mask the pain after Kendrix ran her hand over one area

"No you're not Mika I saw your grimace of pain."

"How bad?"Kaitlin asked as she came into the room

"Well Mika is claiming she is fine but from what I could tell she has either bruised or cracked ribs I can't tell right now." "Kaitlin can you please excuse us."

"Sure." Kaitlin said as she went outside the medical room

"What are you doing?" Luka asked as she spotted Kaitlin listening at the door to the medical room

"Shh." Kaitlin said as she gestured Luka over to the door

"Mika what's wrong, you usually aren't this stubborn?" Kendrix asked

"I'm fine don't worry." Mika said

"I know you better than this, what's wrong?"

"Fine I've been thinking about things since the Sharivan dimension."

"This is about what happened with that Helen girl isn't it?"

"I've heard of some of the things she did and it scares me."

"Mika you aren't Helen you wouldn't do those things."

"But what if I end up like her, a revenge seeking hothead that doesn't think everything through and gets herself killed?"

"Mika while you do have a bit of a temper and can be slightly stubborn you have never let it control you to where you would let yourself or others be killed."

"I know that but it still worries me."

"Well you will have to trust us more, we have to work together."

"You know it's funny."

"What is?"

"In my home dimension Shiro who is the team leader would say the same thing to me when I would take off."

"I think this Shiro person meant well."

"He did I understand that now."

Just then the alarm started blaring

"Now what?" asked Kendrix

"Look's like Zangyack is at it again." Doc said as he brought up the monitor showing the Zangyack causing havoc

"Come on lets go." Gai said

"Mika stay here you are injured and we aren't sure how bad." Kendrix ordered

"Luka stay here and keep an eye on her." Marvelous said as the groups left leaving the two yellow sentai behind

"This stinks the others might need our help." Mika complained

"Maybe but orders are orders," Luka said "we can't go rushing into things without a plan or back up."

"I still hate this."

"Come on we can watch everyone on the monitor." With that said the two girls started watching the monitor

"I can't take this anymore." Mika said after watching Kaitlin and Kendrix get thrown around

"Hey wait come back here." Luka said as she chased after Mika

Meanwhile at the battle

"These guys are tough." Kendrix said

"Yeah no kidding," Oh crud I'm running out of power."

"Kaitlin get out of here."

"No I'll be fine."

"Hang on help is on the way." Mika said as her and Luka arrived transformed

"What are you doing here, you are injured?"

"You guys need my help."

"Can we argue about this later?" Luka asked

"Fine."

"Gokai change." Luka said as she plugged a key into her transformation device

"Dairanger." The device said as Luka transformed into a different form

"I still think that is pretty cool." Mika said as she fought with some Zangyack soldiers

"Kendrix was that one of the form the rangers from your dimension had?"

"No as far as I know anyway."

Just then Kaitlin's armor disappeared "Crud out of power at the worst time." Kaitlin grumbled as she continued to fight in human form

"Gokai change." Luka said as she transformed into another form

"Liveman." The transformation device said

"Anyone got any ideas?" Mika asked as what looked like a monster appeared

"Mika and Kaitlin stay back I'm going to help the Gokaigers."

"But I can help."

"Mika you're injured and Kaitlin is out of power." Kendrix said as her and Luka took off

"We can still help." Kaitlin said as more Zangyack soldiers appeared which they fought until what looked like a giant swan flew by knocking the soldiers over.

"What was that about?" Kaitlin asked

"Beat's me."Mika said with a grimace

"Mika is it your ribs again?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on let's get you back to the ship, we can wait for the others there."

Meanwhile at the battle with the monster

"Need some help?" Luka said as her and Kendrix ran up

"I thought you were on the ship with the other girl?" Marvelous asked

"Long story." Luka said

"Gokai change!" the six Gokaigers yelled

"Gingaman!" the transforming device said

"This is too easy." Kendrix said suspiciously as her and the Gokaigers destroyed the monster

"Look out!" Ahim said as a laser blast headed towards the group

"Hello again Marvey-chan." Basco said

"What do you want Basco?" Marvelous growled

"So seven Gingaman huh you missing someone?"

"Oh crap he might have sent someone after Mika." Kendrix muttered

"Bingo."

"What do you want with her; the Bioman powers were already found and harnessed."

"I heard that she isn't from this dimension so maybe I can take her powers for my own copy of the Bioman's great power."

"Think again." Said a voice as the same swan seen earlier reappeared followed by someone wearing white armor."

"And who are you?"

"A friend of theirs you might say." The armored figure said as she pulled out a card and placed it into an opening on a sword handle

"Sword vent." Said a mechanical voice as the swan seen earlier flew by and dropped what looked like a double bladed sword replacing the rapier she had been using earlier and mowed through the few remaining Zangyack troops that had just arrived

"Who is she?" Kendrix asked

"Is she with you?" Marvelous asked

"I honestly don't know."

"Gai is she from a sentai team we haven't met yet?" Ahim asked

"I don't think so; I think that might be a Kamen Rider."

"A what?"

"Warriors similar to the sentai teams but generally they work on their own."

"I think I read something that sounded similar in the ranger archives but called a masked rider, given the different realities it could be a counterpart to the Kamen riders."

"Little help here." The rider said as more Zangyack soldiers appeared

"I'll leave this up to you Marvey-chan."Basco said as he left

"Final Vent!" said a voice as the swan seen earlier flew by again and blew some of the soldiers towards the unknown rider who proceeded to slash some of the soldiers up.

"Come on she's out numbered." Kendrix said as her and the others ran towards where the unknown rider was starting to be overpowered when another monster appeared

"Help the rider," Marvelous said to Kendrix "we got this."

"Right." Kendrix said as she ran towards mob of soldiers

"Hang on help is on the way." Said an unmorphed Kaitlin as she ran up with Mika in tow

"What are you two doing here?"

"I just can't leave you on your own." Kaitlin said

"The parrot checked my injuries they are just bruised I'm staying to help, who's the girl in the armor?"

"No clue all we know is she's a Kamen Rider."

"A what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Thanks for the help." The rider said as the last of the mob of soldiers were destroyed

"No problem, come on the Gokaigers might need our help."

"Wait a minute I think I understand what Navi was talking about." Kaitlin said as the group ran up to where the Gokaigers were

"What is it also you better stay back you are out of power."

"Tell the Gokaigers to change into the same forms as you."

"I think I understand as well." Kendrix said

"What is it?" Marvelous asked

"Change into Gingaman and Bioman and do the finishers."

"I get it now it adds more power onto the finishers if we join in." Mika said

"Exactly."

"Gokai change!" the Gokaigers yelled as they changed

"Bioman!"

"Mika you're up."

"Got it."

"Bio-Revolver!" the six Bioman shouted as they went through the monster that was still standing

"Kendrix go."

"Gokai change!"

"Gingaman."

"Lights of Orion activate!"

"Ginga Lights!" both shouted as they combined into one fireball and destroyed the monster.

**End of chapter**

**Next we find out who the mysterious rider is among other things.**

**Note: the Mika and Helen idea came about since the same actress played both characters on two different shows. (Sharivan and Bioman)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Blancwing ate it lol**

**Chapter 3: And then there were four**

"Good job." The rider said as everyone powered down after everyone had returned to the ship

"Thanks um who are you?" Kendrix asked

"Oh sorry my name is Maya, I'm also known as Kamen rider Siren."

"What are you doing here?"

"You three are the dimension hoppers right?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"The keeper called me to join up with you three." Maya said as she showed the group her digitizer

"Oh great another one, I hope this works better then the last time we met one." Mika groaned

"Let me guess the Kiva dimension right?" Maya asked

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I was sent there as well it got chaotic." Maya said ah she moved some bangs to show a small cut on her forehead

"What happened?"

"Got that trying to help some girl who was trying to fight the Fangrie, it happened so fast I didn't have the chance to transform."

"Let me guess Megumi?"

"Yeah."

"That girl can't stay out of trouble."

"So you're a Kamen Rider?" Gai asked surprised

"Um yeah." Maya replied

"It's just surprising I haven't heard of any female Kamen Riders."

"I'm actually the second one I took over after Kase was… unavailable."

"Kase?"

"The person who was using this armor before me."

"Sounds a bit crazy."

"Yeah but my life hasn't made sense since I got abducted through a mirror by some monsters."

"You got abducted by monsters through a mirror?"

"Yeah I know it's a bit weird."

"I never heard of a Kamen rider getting their powers that way."

"Actually I didn't get my powers until way later, hack I probably shouldn't have these powers."

"Huh?"

"I ended up with them after my predecessor was vented."

"Vented?"

"To put it simply sent to the void."

"Sounds horrible."

"No kidding, wish I had these powers earlier I might have been able to save Kit."

"Kit?"

"My friend who was Kamen Rider Dragon Knight he was vented right before I got my powers."

"Seems like most of us were in the wrong place at the wrong time when it comes to receiving our powers." Kendrix said as she walked over with Mika

"Tell me about it, I tried to run." Mika said in embarrassment

"What changed your mind?"

"It was a combination of having a guilty conscience after pheebo explained everything to me and finding out there was no one else who could do it due to not having the Bio particles." "Also getting into a fight and getting beat up by and android with an attitude problem and torched by another didn't help."

"Tell me about it," Maya groaned "I have to work with this one guy who is basically a twin of the person I had problems with before it creeps me out."

"So are all of you from Earth then?" Doc asked as the Gokaigers joined the conversation

"Yeah we are what about you guys?" Kaitlin asked

"Other than Gai no we're from other worlds most of which were destroyed or conquered by the Zangyack."

"Sounds like what happened to Ventara according to Len." Maya muttered

"Beep Beep."

"It's time to go." Kendrix said as the digitizers started beeping

"Take care everyone." Kendrix said

"Say hi to the Bioman for me and tell Hikaru not to hide her feelings from Shiro if they haven't gotten together already." Mika said

Suddenly the alarm in the Gokai galleon went off

"Go and good luck." Kaitlin said as the dimension hoppers faded out of the dimension while the Gokaigers ran off

"Thank you." Luka whispered to the vanished group while Ahim nodded her head

"Come on you two we have to go." Gai said to the two girls

Meanwhile somewhere else

"So do you guys even know where you are going?" Maya asked as the group materialized somewhere

"Not really." Kendrix said as what looked like demonic creatures appeared

"Come on we better transform."Maya said as she reached for her transformation device right before someone in red and black armor started fighting the creatures

"He looks like a Kamen Rider, not one I know though."

"Kendrix what does the digitizer say?" Kaitlin asked

"According to the digitizer we are in the dimension of someone named Kamen Rider Kuuga and it's the year 2000"

"That's probably him then." Maya said as the rider finished off the creature with what looked like some type of flying kick

"We really need to plan out some kind of map if possible." Mika groaned

**End Chapter**

**Next: I have no clue**

**Since we have a new character in here we need a bit of a bio for her.**

**Name: Maya Young**

**Series: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (2009)**

**Info: Maya Young is a young woman who is investigating the mysterious disappearances and believes in conspiracies, getting caught up in the Kamen Rider battle. While discussing how to counter Xaviax's plans, Eubulon reassigns the Siren deck to Maya to help Len while he goes to retrieve the other Riders. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any used in here don't like it deal with it.**

**Note: I wasn't going to have them visit this world but I figured I should considering without this show at least two of the shows characters in here are from wouldn't exsist**

**I apologise if details are in accurate I couldn't find this series subtitled until recently so I had to go with the English dub I found and the site that was subbing the series discontinued it after ep 24.**

**Chapter 1: way back**

"So any idea where are now?" asked Mika as the group materialized somewhere that appeared to rsemeble a quarry "We really need to get a map going."

"I"ve been saying that for how long now?" Maya asked

"Since you joined up with us." Kaitlin groaned

"Why don't we are just stop arguing and try to figure out where we are?" Kendrix said reasonably

With that said the group wandered around

"Well I can tell we are in Japan," Mika said "just not sure when."

"I can't get any kind of readout on the digitizer it's either interference or on the fritz." Kendrix said "What about you guys?"

"Ours aren't working either." Kaitlin said as the group looked at their own digitizers

"Um we have company." Maya said as some minions dressed in black with what looked like no faces appeared accompanied by a monster that appeared to have a giant sun for a head.

"What the heck is that?!" Mika asked "It looks like something from shows I watched when I was a little kid."

"Um can we take care of these guys and debate on them later?" Kaitlin asked as she dodged an attack from one of the monsters

"This is getting crazy." Kendrix said a few minutes later as she knocked one minion over only for several more to appear

"Duck!" Kaitlin yelled as the creature with the giant sun head launched a ball of fire at them causing the four to duck and get out of the way.

"Okay note to self the thing looks goofy but is still dangerous," Mika grumbled "Why couldn't we have ended up on Dai Apolon?"

"Mika we get it you liked that show when you were a kid, is this going to be a repeat of the Gundam dimension?" Kaitlin asked

"Hey it's not my fault; those people were crazy Kendrix was the one that tried to do the joyride."

"Um can we argue about this later?" Maya asked

"Let's do this." Maya said as the groups grabbed for their respective transformation devices

"Yellow Four!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Trooper Transform we are v.r!"

"Kamen Rider!"

"So anyone got any ideas on how to take these guys out?" Maya asked

"No clue look out." Mika asked as a fireball went by nearly missing the group

"AHHH!" Maya Screamed in pain as the fire ball grazed her arm

"Maya, you okay?" Mika asked

"I've been better." Maya groaned in pain as she held where her arm was burned

Just then what looked like five people in different colored uniforms came out of a jet and ran towards the battle

"Oh great we aren't back in the Battle Fever dimension again are we?" Mika asked

"I don't think so the suits are a bit better looking here." Kendrix replied as she stood protectively with Maya

As soon as the battle was over the five figures consisting of four men and one woman powered down and came walking over

"Easy, we just want to check on all of you is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, except my friend might have a slight injury." Kaitlin said as the person that had been wearing the pink suit came over.

"Let me have a look I have slight medical training."

"How bad is it, Peggy?" the leader had asked

"It doesn't seem bad but I can get a better look when we get back to headquarters, it's a bit hard with the armor on to get a good analysis of the injury and my medical knowledge isn't as advanced as the doctors at headquarters."

"I think we can trust them."Kendrix said as she powered down with the rest of the dimension hoppers following suit

A few minutes later the group arrived back the other group's headquarters

"Come on," Peggy said as she gestured to where a couple others were standing "these are the nurses they should be able to help with your injuries." With that said Maya walked off with the two nurses

"Can you tell us who you are please and what in the world were you doing out in the middle of a battle?" one of the people said

"We travel dimensions, and have no clue where we end up we just end up wherever." Kaitlin said with a shrug "Anyway my names Kaitlin."

"Hi I'm Kendrix."

"My names Mika and our other teammate that was injured is named Maya."

"So who are you guys?" Mika asked

"Tsuyoshi Kayo, Akaranger the leader." Said Tsuyoshi

"Peggy Matsuyama, Momoranger" Peggy said

"Akira Shinmei, Aoranger" Akira said

"Daita Oiwa, Kiranger." Said Daita

"Kenji Asuka, Midoranger." said Kenji

"So can you tell us about the people you are fighting?" Kendrix asked Peggy as she went to talk with her while Mika went to talk with Daita

"What is going on?" Akira asked

"I'm not completely sure, but it's something with rangers and sentai warriors they are drawn to the counterparts like some kind of pull." Kaitlin explained as she listened to Tsuyoshi's explanation on the events that had happened

"So you have been fighting this Black cross army that has a worldwide branch around the globe but their main force seems to be concentrated here?"

"That is about the whole explanation."

"Whoa."

"What did I miss?" Maya asked as she came back with her arm bandaged lightly

"Not much we were just getting the general idea of this world and the others got distracted," Kaitlin replied "how's the arm?"

"Its fine the nurse said that it was a light burn since it mostly missed me and I was in my armored form anyway."

"Be back in a little while we're going upstairs." Mika said as her and Daita left

"Oh great the yellows bonded now what are the pinks up to?" Maya asked as she spotted Kendrix and Peggy talking animatedly in the corner

"So if I lower the dosage of the chemicals in the chemical mixture then I shouldn't have to worry as much about the blast radius?" Kendrix asked

"Pretty much," Peggy said "I've been working with chemicals for years so that was general knowledge for me."

"Do I want to know?" Maya asked as Kendrix and Peggy noticed they had an audience

"Oh sorry," Kendrix said sheepishly "I was asking Peggy a question about a mixture I had problems with years back and I got carried away."

"So how long are you here for?" Kenji asked

"I wish I knew we never know when a mission is done until the digitizer informs us."

"So what do you think Mika and Daita are up to?"

"Well Daita likes to eat so they probably went up to the snack shop above our headquarters." Akira said

"Snack shop?" Kaitlin asked

"It's our cover story to keep our identities secret."

"Oh I see."

"So you really have met the warriors that came after us?" Akira asked

"Yes we have met warriors similar anywhere between 1979 and 2011 so far." Maya said "I remember when I met the different versions of Kamen riders they were interesting."

"Kamen Riders?" Tsuyoshi asked in confusion

"Warriors similar to the sentai warriors like you but more of a loner type." "Although I question about some of those riders."

"Maya is that about that Kusaka guy in the Faiz dimension?"

"Oh come on Kaitlin like I'm the only one that wanted to punch that guy out."

"No you were the only one that acted on it after he tried to kill that girl who was trying to help the other riders, although I thought Mika was about to when we phased out of that dimension."

"I couldn't help it that girl was on our side and I could tell she wasn't an evil person." "Didn't help that Kusaka was a jerk to everyone and was practically stalking that Mari girl."

"Anyway to change the subject your counterparts have been either similar to you or completely the opposite in personality."

"Oh are you telling him about the counterparts thing?" Kendrix asked as she came over with Peggy

"Yeah do you want to explain it you've been doing this longer then I have?"

"I think you explained it pretty well Maya."

"So Kendrix you are a sentai warrior in your dimension?" Akira asked

"No I am what is known as a power ranger I guess you could say an off shoot of the sentai warriors we have the same goals usually and powers and maybe zords but that's about it." "It's like a mirror reflection things might be similar but different as well." "Like for example Kaitlin here while her and her teammates are good friends and she has that power up that splits her into two forms, her original counterpart in the Spielban dimension and her male friend were lovers and the second armor was being used by someone else."

"Kendrix I could have explained it you know."

Yeah I know Kaitlin but it was the easiest example of similarities and differences that popped into my head."

"Hey what's all the racket about?" Mika asked as she came back into the room with Daita in tow

"Oh we were just telling them about some of the differences between counterparts."

"Oh great that headache again."

"So Mika where did you and Daita go off to?" Kaitlin asked

"Oh we went upstairs to have some lunch they have some good food here."

Just then the alarm went off

"Oh great the pyro guy is back." Maya groaned as she looked at the monitor which showed the sun creature and some ground troopers causing mayhem

"You up to this?" Kendrix asked in worry

"Yeah it's a minor burn."

"Hop on." Tsuyoshi said as the group headed for their vehicles

"Shouldn't we transform first?" Kendrix asked

"We will as soon as we get there it's best to know the situation first before we do anything."

With that said the group headed out towards the source of the disturbance

**End of chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be here writing a fanfic?**

**Chapter 2: Battle and a betrayal?**

"So what's the plan you guys are more familiar with this Black Cross group then we are?" Kendrix asked as the groups arrived at the location the disturbance was coming from

"If they are any civilians in the area help them get to safety then meet up with us." Tsuyoshi ordered as him and the rest of his team transformed into their alternate forms

"We better get to it then as well," Kaitlin said as the dimension hoppers also transformed "everyone be careful we don't want a repeat of the police chasing us like in the Agito and Faiz dimensions."

"I don't think the police are in this area." Mika pointed out as the dimension hopers started fighting some of the black cross soldiers since there were no civilians around

"Um shouldn't you guys call your mecha?" Kendrix asked Akaranger

"Why?"

"Don't you have to worry about the monsters you fight being enlarged?"

"Black cross has never done it before."

"Interesting a world where mecha is not needed besides the vehicles we came here in."

"Um Kendrix is this really the time to analyze the dimension?" Maya asked as she fought with a few Black Cross troops before summoning Blancwing and blowing them away

"Sorry about that got carried away." Kendrix said sheepeshly as she pulled out her quasar saber and charged some of the Black Cross troops

"I guess using mecha for larger creatures is normal for your dimensions then?" Momoranger asked

"In Kendrix and Mika's dimensions but not in mine I'm not sure about Maya's." Kaitlin replied as she shot as a few of the Black Cross troops with her blaster

"Goranger set up." Momoranger said as she brought out a ball which was kicked around to the other Gorangers before it collided with the sun creature from earlier destroying it

"They destroyed it with a soccer ball that's something you don't see often." Mika said

"Mika I think our lives stopped making sense since we received our powers and were sent by a ghost to travel dimensions." Maya said

"Good point."

"Well the keeper did say that worlds might vary on different things."

"At least this time no one is biting anything like in the Amazon dimension my stomach couldn't take that again."

"Sorry we have been to some weird places," Kendrix apologized "if I may ask what is the name of the attack you used to finish that monster off?"

"That attack is known as the Goranger storm." Midoranger said as he noticed some Black cross troops coming up behind them "Watch out."

"Hey let go!" Maya said as she struggled with some of the Black Cross troops that had came up behind her and were dragging her away as the others fought off the other troops that tried to grab them

"Maya!" Mika yelled as the Black Cross troops dragged off the Kamen rider before anyone could stop them

"Wait we need to formulate a plan before we go off to save her." Akaranger said

"But where would they take her?" Kendrix asked

"That's a good question, come on."

Meanwhile at the Black Cross headquarters

"So this is one of the new people you caught?" A general for Black Cross named Temujin asked as the troops nodded

"Where are the other three?" the troops explained about the others escaping with help from the Go Rangers

"Now who are you? And why are you here?"

"I just show up in random places that's all you'll get from me." Maya said defiantly

"We'll see about that child."

Temujin Summoned another trooper "Take her to Cyclops Mask see if he can get her to talk or at least see if she can prove to be useful."

"News flash this is a cliché you kidnap people and do whatever then the good guys come save them it gets old." Maya said as she was dragged off

"We will see about that." Temujin said

Meanwhile at the Goranger base sometime later

"This is stupid why are we sitting around waiting while our friend is who knows where?!" Mika growled in frustration

"We will save your friend but we have to make a plan, we can't rush in without even knowing where she is." Tsuyoshi said

"He has a point Mika; we need to keep a clear head on this." Kaitlin said

"What information do we have?" Kendrix asked

"We know that Black Cross came from out of nowhere this last battle and that was too many to sneak in at one time without us noticing so they might have a base hidden nearby." Kenji said

"So we should check in the area we ran into them in then." Peggy said

"One of the times I wish we could communicate with Blancwing as well." Kaitlin said

"Who?" Daita asked

"It's a bit hard to explain it's an animal Maya has a contract with that she can communicate with telepathically, it was the giant swan she was using earlier."

"Giant swan?" Daita asked

"Yeah I know Maya doesn't understand it completely either."

Suddenly the alarm started going off

"Come on we better check this out." Kenji said as the remaining dimension hoppers and the Gorangers left to where Black Cross was attacking after transforming on the way

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mika said as the eight people started fighting the forces when suddenly a giant swan went flying by when the group turned standing there was Maya holding her rapier before charging foreword

"Oh good she made it back safely." Kendrix said right before there was a scream when Kendrix looked again she saw Maya fighting with Tsuyoshi

"What is she doing?" Mika asked as she saw the Kamen Rider attack the Gorangers "Maya cut it out they are on our side."

"Sorry, Maya isn't in right now," Maya said in a monotone voice "I have to obey my orders."

"What's wrong with her?" Peggy asked

"It sounds like she's brainwashed." Kaitlin said

"How should we handle this?" Kenji asked

"We need to knock her out and separate her from her deck."

"Why?"

"Besides allowing her to transform it also allows her to travel between reflective surfaces, she gets away we might never be able to catch her."

"Any ideas?" Kaitlin asked as she split into two forms "I'll explain later but this gives me a bit more fire power." She replied at seeing the confused looks on the Go Ranger's faces

"Kaitlin 1, me and Akaranger take her from the front while Kiranger, momoranger and Aoranger take here from the back while Mika and Kaitlin 2 get her from both sides; also she has to slide the cards into her rapier so if you can get that separated from her she can't use any of her attack cards." Kendrix said

"What should I do?" Kenji asked as everyone got into position

"Back up Mika and Kaitlin." Tsuyoshi ordered as the group got into their positions right before more troops from Black Cross appeared

"Maya snap out of it!"Kendrix ordered as she blocked Maya's rapier with her quasar saber while some of the others were busy fighting the troops from Black Cross

"I must complete my mission." Maya said as she pulled out a card from her deck only to have a boomerang collide with her hand causing her to drop her rapier

"I got it!" Kaitlin 2 said as she grabbed the rapier from the ground before the Kamen rider could grab it

"Sorry about this Maya." Mika grumbled right before she started fighting with the brainwashed Kamen Rider before getting her in a half nelson "Guys hurry I can't hold Maya like this forever."

"I got it." Kaitlin said as she grabbed the deck only to get a bit of an electric shock before pulling the deck off causing the Kamen Rider to power down

"You won't keep me from completing my mission I must destroy the Gorangers." Maya said as she struggled trying to get loose

"Sorry about this Maya." Kendrix said as she hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out

"Mika take her back to the Goranger base, we're stay here and help." Kendrix ordered

"Why me?" Mika asked

"You can run faster then we can while transformed."

"Fine I'll be back as soon as I can." Mika said as she grabbed Maya and ran off at super speed

"Good luck." Kaitlin said as the group went back to fighting the Black Cross troops

**End of chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again?!**

**Chapter 3:From past to wherever**

A few minutes later Mika arrived back at the Goranger headquarters out of breath carrying an unconscious Maya

"What happened?" asked one of the people in the Goranger base that came out to meet up with the Bioman and the knocked out Kamen Rider

"Long story just secure her so she can't escape she isn't herself, I have to get back." Mika said as she turned to leave only to be stopped briefly

"Wait do you need help getting back?" one of the people said

"I'm fine my suit has a turbo up I just need to catch my breath the rest of my team and the Gorangers need my help."

"007 take her to the location we can send you the coordinates." one of the people said

"I can't endanger civilians." Mika said

"We can do it we are trained for things like this." 007 said as she led Mika to a vehicle that was parked nearby before leaving

Meanwhile back at the battle..

"This is gritting crazy," Kaitlin said as Kaitlin 2 disappeared and she started breathing hard "no not now."

"Kaitlin get out of there your power is almost gone." Kendrix said as she fought with some Black Cross troops while trying to get to Kaitlin who was trying to fight with some of the Black Cross troopers as her power wore out and she reverted back to human form right before a laser blast hit some of them

"I got here as soon as I could." Mika said as she ran up "what's the situation?"

"The Black Cross troops are still around and there was a monster here but he disappeared." Kendrix reported "How's Maya?"

"When I left I told them to secure her, I have her deck so she shouldn't be able to escape before we get the brainwashing undone."

"No sign of the monster or whoever did it yet." Kenji reported right before a blast went right by him the source of which was a blue monster "Never mind what I just said."

"Is that the one that brainwashed Maya?" Kaitlin asked

"It could be, but there is no way to tell for sure."

"Oh where did your friend go she should have been here when I sent her back." The monster gloated

"Okay there's our answer." Mika said "Anyone got any ideas on how to take this monster out?"

"Wait a minute," Kenji said as they got a good look and noticed something about the monster "he looks like he has some kind of light shining on his head."

"What should we do?" Daita asked

"Dimension hoppers do any of you have any attacks that can fire fast at a distance besides pistols?"

"I have a beta bow it's like a laser bow and arrow." Kendrix said

"Kendrix and Midoranger, we will distract it you two try to hit it from far back if we can hit the spot that's glowing it might either break his connection to the hypnotized people or might even destroy him." Akaranger ordered

"What about the rest of us?" Kaitlin asked

"Back us up and deal with the Black Cross troops."

"Got it be careful, Kaitlin agent 007 is down the way I told her to head back but she insisted on staying go wait with her."

"I can still fight." Kaitlin argued

"I know that Kaitlin but you are out of power and there is a monster here go." Kendrix ordered

"Fine then I'll go but I'm going to complain about this later you know."

"I know Kaitlin, go."

"Be careful you guys." Kaitlin said as she fought with some more Black Cross troops before heading back to where 007 was

"Okay Kendrix and Aoranger you have clear shots hit it." Akaranger ordered as the others fought the remaining Black Cross troops

"Beta Bow!" Kendrix yelled as she used her transdaggers in bow and arrow form to shoot beams in the form of arrows

"Blue Cherry!" Aoranger yelled as he fired an arrow after the beta bow

The arrow and arrow beam proceeded to collide with the monster knocking him back and damaging the part of his head that had been glowing

"I think that did something." Kiranger said as he noticed the part of the monster was no longer glowing

"Gorangers you want to take it from here?" Kendrix asked

"We're on it, Goranger Storm set up." Momoranger said as she brought out the soccer ball and started the Goranger storm attack hitting the ball to the other Gorangers to power it up before the monster started running

"Oh no you don't." Kendrix said as she jumped after Akaranger who had kicked the ball towards the fleeing monster but missed before kicking it towards Mika who kicked it towards the monster before the monster exploded

"Thank you for your help." Akaranger said

"No problem," Kendrix said "I apologize for interfering with your finisher like that without asking first but we wanted to make sure the monster was destroyed and we figured if we joined in it would add more power to the attack and increase the distance."

"It's understandable and we appreciate the help." Akaranger said as everyone powered down

"Is everyone okay?" Kaitlin asked as her and 007 walked up

"Yeah we're fine." Mika said as the group started heading back

"Kendrix is everything okay; you've been acting odd since we got here?" Kaitlin asked

"I don't know Kaitlin it just feels like I have to give this team a lot of respect like they came before me."

"I've been feeling the same way I wish I knew why." Mika said

Sometime later the group arrived back at Goranger headquarters

"Welcome back." one of the other two people said as they walked up

"Thank you um I'm sorry I didn't get your names earlier."

"I'm agent 008 and this is my partner agent 009."

"How's Maya doing?" Kaitlin asked

"What the heck is this?" Maya yelled from the next room over "why am I a prisoner what's going on?"

"She seemed a bit disoriented a little while ago then she didn't seem to realize that she was back at the Goranger base until she saw she was tied down." Agent 009 said

"Kendrix guys help I'm a prisoner and my decks missing." Maya said

"Maya calm down you aren't a prisoner it's a long story and I have your deck with me at the moment."

"I think you can release her now." Tsuyoshi said as the two agents proceeded to release the confused Kamen Rider

"Will someone tell me what's going on already?" Maya asked

"What was the last thing you remember?" Peggy asked

"I remember we were fighting the foot soldiers troopers or whatever you want to call them and thought we had defeated them Midoranger was explaining about the Goranger Storm some more Black Cross troops surprised me and dragged me off and whoever they dragged me to sent me to some other monster that's the last thing I remember."

"Maya you were brainwashed for a while, the monster sent you to attack the Goranger team."

"I did what?"

"Maya calm down."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everyone's fine sorry we had to knock you out." Mika apologized

"Well that explains why I have the headache."

"I apologize for my actions." Maya said sadly to the Gorangers

"It's okay you weren't in control of your actions." Tsuyoshi said as the other Gorangers nodded in agreement

"Thanks by the way Blancwing also says she apologizes as well."

"Tell her we accept her apology as well," Tsuyoshi said "I can't believe we have a spirit of a swan apologizing as well this has been a weird day."

"I think it's a superhero thing, we seem to attract weirdness and insanity wherever we go." Mika said with a shrug

"Maya here this is yours." Kendrix said as she handed Maya her deck

"Thanks Kendrix."

"Where will you four go next?" Kenji asked

"We don't know it's wherever the device sends us." Kendrix said as her digitizer started beeping

"That would be our cue that we are going to be going soon," Mika said "Kendrix how long do we have?"

"Not too long."

"Thank you for all you did." Tsuyoshi said

"You would have done the same for us." Kendrix said

"In a heartbeat." Peggy replied

"I hope if we meet again there is not as much trouble." Kaitlin said

"So Daita, good luck on everything." said Mika

"From one yellow sentai to another thanks." Daita replied as the group started phasing out

"It was fun." Kaitlin said as the group completely dematerialized

"Good luck to you our future counterparts." Tsuyoshi said

Meanwhile somewhere else…

"Geez how many of these dimensions are there?" Mika asked as the group wondered around a city they had just materialized in

"That's a good question." Kendrix said as what appeared to be what looked like a Kamen Rider in blue went running by her holding a familiar object

"Hey get back here with my deck!" Maya yelled as she started chasing after the rider who apparently had grabbed her deck before being followed by a Kamen rider in pink and black

"Diend get back here you can't swipe random objects we talked about this." The pink rider yelled

"Since when, Decade." The blue Kamen Rider yelled while still running from Maya

"We might as well see where this goes." Mika said as she chased after the pink rider who was chasing after Maya and the blue rider

"I swear this adventure gets more crazy every world." Kendrix groaned as her and Kaitlin chased after the others

"I know the feeling." replied a girl that came running up behind them "I'm Natsumi."

"I'm Kendrix this is Kaitlin and the other two members of our group are chasing the Kamen Riders."

"Maybe after this is resolved we can trade notes." Natsumi said

"Sounds good," Kendrix said as they continued to chase after their other team members "after we keep Maya from killing the blue guy and she gets her deck back."

**End of Chapter**

**Note: since some people on here aren't familiar with Goranger due to its age here are the translations of the names used for the Gorangers when they were in morphed form. **

**Aka-red**

**Mido-green**

**Ao-blue**

**Ki-yellow**

**Momo-pink**

**I'm sorry if this wasn't one of my better chapters, I had writer's block for a while then I wanted to finish this before I went back to school.**

**I'll see everyone next arc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: It ran off screaming after it got to one of the ultra dimensions**

**Chapter 1: When riders meet**

"So where did we end up now?" Maya asked

"Looks like Tokyo again." Kendrix said

"I hope it's not Juuban again I don't want to be chased all over by the sailor senshi this time."

Mika said

"Yeah that was weird." Kaitlin said

"Well it could have been worse."

"Oh really how could it have been worse Maya?"

"We were only chased by three or four of them; it could have been all nine."

"There are nine senshi, wait how do you know this?"

"Oh in my home dimension Sailor moon was an anime on TV, I used to love it when I was a kid.

"So by series end how many were there in case we have to ditch them?" Mika asked

"Well from what I saw there were only about nine, eleven if you count Tuxedo mask and Minimoon, but according to the last season three or more were temporarily added in."

"I don't think the senshi are here look." Kendrix said as she pointed to people that had similar armor as Maya that were going through what looked like a mirror.

"Those look like the ones from my Earth." Maya said as she flinched "Hey did you guys just hear that loud whine?"

"I didn't hear anything." Kaitlin said as Mika and Kendrix shook their heads

'_I heard it._' Blancwing said from inside Maya's head

"What is it then?"

'_I got a connection going with my counterpart, the whine is some kind of call but it is only heard _

_by the riders and people who have seen the mirror creatures._'

"So now what do we do?" Mika asked

"We need to check out what's going on I suggest we split up but stay in contact through your digitizers." Kendrix said

"Okay." The others agreed as the group split up

"Wow this seems to be interesting." Maya said as she walked around

'_It seems quiet here._' Blancwing said

"You aren't going to do a repeat of Shin dimension are you?"

'_It wasn't that bad_.'

"The fact you kept having images that might not be legal appear in my head might say otherwise."

'_Spoilsport, hey I think we're being followed_.'

When Maya turned around standing there was a guy about her age with blondish curly hair that had what appeared to be a crazed look in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Maya asked hesitantly as she backed up away from the crazed guy who then proceeded to just charge foreword with a crazed smile.

"Okay I guess not, "Maya said as she dodged his attacks "Look I don't suppose we can talk about this can we?" Maya asked as she blocked a couple blows he sent towards her "Guess not." Maya said as her and seemingly crazed guy traded blows briefly before the same high pitched whine from earlier was heard again causing the crazed guy to run off towards a glass window and pulling out a familiar deck and transforming before stepping through the mirror

"So that is Strike's counterpart why am I not surprised he is crazy."

'_Maya stop!_'

"What's wrong?"

'_You can't_ _go through the mirrors here untransformed they are dangerous to unarmored humans._'

"Then how can I get in there to stop him?"

'_You can go in there in rider form for a limited time but I don't think you should._'

"Why?"

'_I have a feeling the riders here aren't as nice here, we are talking dying instead of being vented._'

Just then what appeared to be a brown haired girl came out of the mirror before collapsing

"Hey are you okay?" Maya asked the brown haired girl

"I'm fine." the brown haired girl replied as she got up dropping a familiar object

"Here you dropped this." Maya said

"Thanks." the brown haired girl said as she grabbed the deck briefly touching Maya's hand causing a jolt between the two

"What was that I saw me but not exactly me?"

"I can explain it," Maya said as she pulled out her own advent deck "I'm you from another dimension sort of."

"You're me?"

"Sort of, we share the same armor and contact beast."

"Is this similar to that show Sliders?"

"Pretty much."

"But then why did I see two different people in the armor?"

"The other person was probably Kase, the person who had the armor before me."

"I think I need to hear the whole story." The brown haired girl said

"Probably, anyway my name is Maya nice to meet you."

"Fair enough, anyway my name is Miho it is nice to meet you as well Maya."

"Excuse me," said a voice as someone dressed in a business suit came out of a limo

"Can I help you?" Maya asked suspiciously

"My name is Itsuro Takamizawa and I have a business proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Miho said

"I'm gathering a group of riders to help me eliminate a rider who is trying to stop the riders from getting their wishes granted by stopping the rider war."

"Can you give us some time to think about this offer please?" Maya asked

"Very well here is my business card call me with your answer money is no object if that is the case." Itsuro said as he stepped back into the limo and left

"I don't trust him," Maya said bluntly "something about him doesn't seem right."

"You are probably being paranoid." Miho argued

"Oh really that guy sounds like a rider how do we know he won't turn on us as soon as the rider he wants eliminated is gone?"

"How do you know he is a rider?"

"Two things, one he knows too much about riders to not be involved somehow and two my version of Blancwing can sense other contact beasts."

"I still think he has the right idea."

"Maybe he does but I have a gut feeling he can't be trusted and last time I ignored that feeling it nearly got someone killed."

"Well then genius what do you suggest we do then?"

"Let's see if we can research this guy it's a good idea to know what you are dealing with."

"I don't care I just want Asukara dead."

"Killing him won't bring your loved ones back."

"It will be if I can win the rider war."

"Tell me about your version of the rider war I don't know the whole story."

Miho proceeded to tell the entire story "Interesting and you are sure was serious and not crazy?" Maya asked

"He came out of the mirror and gave me the deck."

"You have a point there."

"Excuse me," said a voice as a young man walked up to them "can I talk to you?"

"Kit?" Maya whispered

"Um my name is Shinji not kit."

"Oh sorry you reminded me of someone."

"What do you want?" Miho asked

"You two are riders aren't you?" Shinji asked

"Why do you need to know?" Maya asked

"I'm trying to find the other riders we have to stop the rider war."

"Why do you want the war stopped?"

"All these people dying for a presumed wish it is senseless."

"This is like something out of Highlander," Maya mumbled "tell me something if by some fluke you win this rider war what would be your wish?"

"I don't want to kill anyone but my wish is to stop the rider war and bring back those killed in it."

"We will consider it for the information." Maya said as her and Miho walked off

"That kid was a bit naive but his heart was in the right place." Maya said

"I think he was too soft." Miho argued

"Maybe but your best option sounds like you should stay out of both sides ways but that's just me, come on let's find some info on that guy from earlier."

**End of chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: beats me it disappeared somewhere**

**Chapter 2: the truth and battle**

A few seconds later the duo wondered over to a newspaper dispenser "According to this Itsuro has done many charitable things he seems like he is on the up and up."

"Miho is there a computer café around here?"

"Yeah there's one up the street."

"Come on when in doubt check the web, less chance of the people being bribed to give him a good image."

"Maya are you sure you aren't being paranoid?"

"Probably, but Len taught me when in doubt trust your gut instincts."

"Len?"

"He was Kamen rider wing knight in my dimension."

"We really need to compare notes on our versions of riders."

"Hey I found something."

"What is it Miho?"

"According to this people who have tried to report Itsuro for things have either disappeared or met with various accidents."

"They were probably sent to the mirror world."

"You were right Maya this guy isn't trustworthy I admit I am a thief but killing people not involved in the rider war is wrong."

"Come on let's get out of here."

As the two girls left after logging out of the computer they were confronted by two men who were trying to look intimidating

"Can we help you with something?" Maya asked

"Yeah our boss has a message for you if you aren't with him you are against him." One thug said

"We saw you talking with that rider earlier." The other thug said

"What's your point?"

"The boss wants an answer now."

"I'm going to decline then I have no interest in this." Maya said

"That goes double for me." Miho said agreeing with Maya

"Have it your way then." One thug said as he pulled out a baseball bat

"Any ideas?" Miho asked

"Yeah," said Maya as she kicked the baseball bat out of the thug's hand "run!"

"That's your brilliant idea?" Miho asked as the two girls ran off

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then keep running."

"Come on in here." Miho said as the two ducked into a café while the two thugs ran by "That was close."

"Can I help you?" asked an older lady that just walked up

"No thank you we are just passing through."

"Oh do we have customers?" asked a younger girl that had just walked up with a familiar person

"No Yui just some people passing through." Replied the older lady

"Oh Shinji right?" Maya asked

"You're those two girls I met earlier," Shinji replied "what are you doing here?"

"Just hiding for minute, you know you aren't a very popular rider, a couple people aren't happy with you."

"But why I just want to stop the killing?"

"We know that but some of the other riders don't and will see you as a threat."

Just then there was the sound of a high pitched whine

"Time for this again."

"I'll watch your back but don't expect me to kill anyone if I don't have to." Maya said

"Fine." Miho replied as her and Shinji held their decks up to a mirror

"Henshin!" "Henshin!"

"Kamen rider!" Maya said as she completed her own transformation and all three stepped through the mirror only to see a bunch of riders fighting each other or insect like creatures

"Wow we need a score card to keep track." Maya muttered as Miho went chasing after a rider in purple and black

"You aren't going anywhere." Said a voice as a rider in dark green and black appeared

"Hello camo." Maya said

"You have the wrong rider little girl, you will pay for ruining my plan on getting rid of Ryuki."

"I'm a reporter exposing the truth is what I do."

Mean while somewhere else

"I'm getting worried about Maya, she hasn't appeared and I can't reach her on her digitizer." Kendrix said

"I'm sure the kid is fine but keep trying to reach her if it makes you feel better." Mika said

"Maya come in do you read me?" Kaitlin asked as she talked into her digitizer trying to find their missing teammate

"Where is that kid?" Mika asked as she spotted what appeared to be a reflection of Siren fighting someone "I think I found her."

"What is she doing?" Kendrix asked "come on she needs help."

"We can't get in there," Mika said "unless either of you can travel by reflection she is on her own."

"This stinks." Kaitlin said

"I know but we don't have a choice."

Meanwhile back in the mirror world

"Why won't you die?!" Verde screamed in rage as he continued to fight with Siren

"More then you have tried before I got my powers." Siren said as her and Verde pulled out cards and slid them into openings

"Final vent!" "Final vent." Both mechanical voices said

"Die!" Verde said as he jumped up to merge with his contact beast right before Blancwing collided with him

"I don't think so." Siren said as Blancwing fought with Verde's contact beast right before what looked like a spiral came charging in killing Verde before revealing itself as a black Kamen rider

"Len." Muttered Siren as she noticed Miho still fighting the rider in black and purple and not doing well

"Hang on!" Siren said as she charged over

"I don't need help." Miho growled

"Tough I'm helping anyway." With that said the three pulled out cards from their decks

"Summon vent." Said three mechanical voices as a purple cobra appeared only to be attacked by two identical looking swans

"Die!" the purple and black rider said in a crazed voice

"You first." Siren said as she blocked his attack as Miho charged in and stabbed through the purple deck causing the rider to turn a pale black color before powering down before the guy tried to strangle Miho before dissolving

"You okay?" Siren asked Miho in concern

"Yeah one thing is finished now for another."

"Come on let's get out of here." With that said the two female riders stepped back through the mirror into the regular world and powered down

**End of chapter **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: it ran off as soon as it found out what the next world was**

**Chapter 3:** **Returns and farewells**

"Maya are you okay?" Kendrix asked in concern as the rest of the dimension hoppers ran over

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired."

"What about your friend?" Mika asked

"I'm fine leave me alone." Miho growled

"Okay geez you don't have to bite my head off."

"Miho its okay they are friends." Maya reassured her counterpart

"Maya what happened in there?" Kaitlin asked

"Complete chaos it was like something out of Highlander only with riders instead of immortals." "Miho listen to me I probably won't be here much longer but trust me when I say trust your instincts."

Just then the digitizer started beeping

"And that's our cue to leave." Mika said as the group started phasing out

"Bye Miho, take care of yourself."

"I will Maya and thank you, you gave me a lot to talk about." With that said the dimension hoppers faded away as Miho waved goodbye

Meanwhile somewhere else

"So where did we end up now?" Mika asked as a group appeared dressed really weird "Kendrix is the digitizer busted those don't look like any sentai teams I know and the one in red is giving me creepy looks?"

"According to the Digitizers that team is known as the Akibarangers and according to this they are an unofficial sentai team."

"We hope to become official." Red said enthusiastically

"Why me?" Mika groaned as she banged her head on a wall.

**End of chapter**

**I apologize for the format on this arc there was a problem with a word program I was trying out and it didn't work the way I was hoping.**


End file.
